My Christmas Special
by StarGleekBelle
Summary: Kurt was more than ok with his status at school. He was happy with being the nerd no one spoke to. His life was easy and that's how he wanted it. But when he attends the party of the year, his entire world flips upside down. (Nerd!Kurt/Popular!Blaine AU) Rated M for implied smut.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello my beautiful darlings! Here's the Christmas story I've been working on. It's not exactly about Christmas despite its title but Christmas does take a role in this. It's a nerd!Kurt popular!Blaine AU and it takes place in Gary, Indiana. No other Glee cast members go to school with them. Be sure to read the note in the end of this as well.

This story is dedicated to my wifey BritBoJangles. She is the reason why I wrote this to begin with. I hope you all enjoy. :)

Thank you GleekMom for being such an awesome beta.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination behind this plot.

* * *

Kurt sat in his parked car and watched his classmates walk into the already packed cabin. The party had only begun and he could tell by the stumbling students outside that the guests were already well on their way to intoxication. Every year the Junior and Senior students of Calumet High, along with several other local high schools, gathered at a cabin by Lake Erie for the annual 'beginning of the school year' party. It wasn't unusual for students to have a party just before the school year started, but this particular soiree was different than the rest. This was the one party that all the school's attended, the one where team rivalries and teenage drama was nonexistent. This was the party where anything could happen and everything did happen. It was known as the "Don't Ask Don't Tell" party. Whatever happened at the cabin, stayed at the cabin. That was the number one rule, and that was why Kurt was there to begin with.

Kurt never had any desire to go before. All through junior high, his classmates talked about how excited they were to be old enough to attend while he sat in the background rolling his eyes at their childishness. When his junior year came along, he stayed home reading his comics while most if not all of his classmates attended the huge blowout. But with the start of his final year a few weeks away, he couldn't help but want to see what all the fuss was about. He wanted to experience what normal teenagers experienced. He wanted to have fun, get wasted, and be carefree for one night. He knew that he wouldn't actually get drunk. But this party was notorious for its onetime hookups among people who would never talk in real life, and Kurt yearned for that one experience. This was his last chance to lose his virginity with no repercussions and although he doubted it would happen, he at least wanted to try.

Kurt was what high school society considered a nerd. But he wasn't the kind that was bullied and stuffed into lockers. He wasn't anyone's punching bag. He was the invisible nerd, the one that everyone walked right past. He was the kid who sat by himself reading or doing schoolwork. It was a small school, the kind where everyone knew everyone, and Kurt was known as Hummel's kid. There were a few kids that were just never messed with and the owner of the mill's son was at the top of the list. He hoped that his father's reputation didn't come into play tonight. He just wanted to be Kurt.

With as much confidence as he could muster, he got out of his car and entered the cabin. Walking past the bodies grinding to the music, he wished he had at least one person to truly call friend. He had acquaintances and a few people he spoke to but for the most part, he was a loner. He usually didn't mind, but right now, he wished he had someone to hang out with. Maybe then the party wouldn't seem as scary. He promised himself he'd at least have one drink and try to have fun before inevitably going home. As far as his dad was concerned, Kurt was at an all-night screening for Star Trek. He wasn't expected home for hours and even then, his father would be sound asleep.

Kurt made his way to the bar and took a seat on a stool. Matt Jones, this year's party host, was behind the bar serving drinks. Kurt watched the basketball player serve every student that approached while he sat ignored. He sighed with annoyance. What on earth made him think that he wouldn't be invisible here too?

* * *

"What can I get you Anderson?"

"Rum and Coke," Blaine answered easily, his eyes scanning the room. "And maybe a fine piece of ass I haven't tapped yet," he joked.

Matt chuckled as he poured the Rum. "Kinda hard to do when you've tapped it all, dude."

Blaine stuck his tongue out at him and grabbed his drink. He'd been there for an hour and not a single guy had caught his interest. He could get laid at any time, that wasn't a problem for him. But when it came to this party, he wanted something different, something he never imagined. It was the party where he was allowed to do whatever, be whomever, and he was not about to waste it away by sitting at the bar.

He sipped on his drink and continued to glance around, avoiding eye contact with old hookups that would jump at the chance to be with him again. Blaine was a onetime kind of guy. He didn't do relationships. He didn't even do friends with benefits. He played the façade of not caring about anyone but he knew deep down the reason he did it was because he learned early on that caring for someone meant heartbreak. Watching his parents' and brother's messy divorces was more than enough reason to keep people at arm's length.

His eyes jumped from guy to guy until they landed on the most unexpected person. At the opposite end of the bar was the one and only Kurt Hummel. Blaine watched him curiously with a smirk. Kurt was the absolute last person he ever expected to see there and for that reason alone, Blaine chose him as his lover for the evening.

* * *

Kurt was seconds away from giving up and going home when he heard an all too familiar voice in his ear.

"God is either on vacation or drunk because he is crazy for leaving an angel like you unattended."

Kurt raised a slow brow and turned to see student council president Blaine Anderson and all around most popular guy in school looking at him with a cocky expression. "Pardon me?"

"Oh no sweetheart, don't be sorry. A gorgeous face like yours doesn't need to apologize," Blaine said smoothly as he took a seat next to Kurt.

Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Really? That's what you're going with?" he asked though Blaine only smirked in response. "Do you even know my name?"

"Of course I do,_ Kurt Hummel_. You were in my Chemistry class last year," Blaine said with a wink. "Your father also owns the mill and employs half this town. What I don't know is why? Why you would sit over here by your lonesome instead of shaking that sexy ass on the dance floor," he flirted as his eyes raked down Kurt's body.

The fact that Blaine knew who he was shocked him, but maybe it was in the job description of President. "Well for one, no one has asked me dance," Kurt replied sarcastically. "And two, I've been trying to get a drink but Matt seems to be ignoring me!" he said loudly but Matt paid him no mind.

Blaine pursed his lips in amusement before shouting. "Jones!" Matt looked his way with a nod. "Can we get a drink over here?"

Matt walked over to them with a confused brow. "Hummel? I didn't know you were here."

"Shocker," Kurt muttered under his breath.

"What can I get you?"

"He'll have a Mojito," Blaine answered for him.

"Um, excuse you," Kurt snapped and Blaine's smirk grew into a grin. "I can order my own drink, thank you very much."

Kurt turned to tell Matt that he just wanted a beer but Matt was already pouring his drink, handing it to him, and walking off. Kurt huffed in annoyance but grabbed his cup nonetheless.

"Now that you have a drink, let's take care of that other problem," Blaine said as he slid off his stool. He held his free hand out to Kurt and gave him a charming smile. "Shall we?"

Kurt glanced at Blaine's hand and shook his head. "No way, Anderson."

"Why not?" Blaine asked, his smile firmly in place.

"Because."

"Because…" Blaine repeated and his grin just grew when Kurt couldn't offer him a good reason. "Come on, Kurt. Dance with me. It is a party after all. Why else are you here?"

Kurt took a sip of his drink, his eyes narrowed on Blaine suspiciously. Granted he was one of the hottest guys in school, but why on earth would Mr. Popular want to dance with Kurt? He expected Blaine to take the hint that he wasn't interested and walk away, but instead Blaine waited for a response, all the while smiling beautifully at him. One dance couldn't hurt right? With a sigh, Kurt tentatively took Blaine's hand. "One dance and then I'm going home."

Blaine said nothing and led Kurt to the middle of the dance floor. Kurt was completely out of his element but had no chance to be awkward. As soon as Blaine picked the spot, he snaked his arm around Kurt's lower back brought their bodies together, their hips moving together sensually to the beat. Kurt's whole face flushed at the sudden closeness and Blaine bit his lower lip at how sexy the breathy intake Kurt took was.

They danced to their own rhythm, both slowly sipping their drinks and neither saying a word. Kurt hadn't expected the Mojito to affect him so quickly, but between the buzz of alcohol and the hypnotizing way Blaine was looking at him, he couldn't help but let himself melt into Blaine's arms. Blaine had to admit that dancing with Kurt was a lot more satisfying than he imagined it would be and just the thought of spending a few hours in bed with him was enough to spring his cock to life.

"I think it's time I go," Kurt slurred slightly after a few songs. "Gotta beat traffic."

Blaine chuckled into his ear and pressed his erection against Kurt. "But the fun is only starting," he purred. Kurt gasped and pulled back in surprise.

"No way. Nu, uh," Kurt shook his head vigorously. "Not gonna happen. I didn't come here for that."

"Then why did you come here?" Blaine asked teasingly with a smirk. "Everyone knows the point of this party is to get trashed, get high, or get laid. Now, something tells me that you would neither get wasted or get high, which leaves one reason and one reason alone."

Kurt gulped and looked away. Was it really so easy to see right through him? Losing his virginity had been his initial motive for coming but it was only because he believed it would never happen. His courage had come solely from believing that he would be there for a little while, be ignored as he always was, and then leave. He hadn't expected anyone to show the slightest interest in him, least of all Blaine Anderson. But now that the opportunity was there, did he really want to say no?

Blaine saw the struggle on Kurt's face and let out a small breath, his face softening. "If you wanna go, I won't stop you. Although I wouldn't suggest driving yet. You could just sit in your car until you sober up."

Kurt looked at Blaine curiously. "Really? You'd just let me walk out? You wouldn't try and convince me to stay?"

"I mean, I won't lie and say that I wouldn't be extremely disappointed, but I'm not going to force you," Blaine said with a sincerity that surprised Kurt. "Just because I like to have fun doesn't mean I'm a bad guy."

Kurt was quiet for a moment. Blaine was offering to sleep with him and he had to admit he was intrigued. He knew that Blaine had a reputation for sleeping around but he also knew that only certain guys made the cut. Blaine was choosy about who he slept with because he had the luxury to be. Kurt knew that Blaine could have any guy he wanted at the party and for whatever reason, Blaine had chosen him. Was he really dumb enough to turn the hottest guy in school away? "Alright. Lead the way," he shrugged nonchalantly even though his heart was pounding.

Blaine's brows rose in surprise. "Seriously?" he asked with a smirk and Kurt nodded.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's empty cup before chugging the last of his drink and set both cups on a nearby table. He grabbed hold of Kurt's hand and hurried them upstairs to the bedrooms. Blaine led them to the very last room at the end of the hall, allowing Kurt to walk in first before closing and locking the door behind them.

"Are you sure you want to do this? With me?" Kurt asked a little shakily, glancing at Blaine over his shoulder. "I'm probably ruining everything by telling you this but I'm a virgin."

Blaine half shrugged and slowly made his way towards Kurt. "I figured as much. I'm ok with it if you are."

Kurt turned away from him and took a deep breath. He tensed when he felt Blaine's arms wrap around his waist but melted into the embrace. "Blaine," he whispered as Blaine left a soft kiss on the crook of his neck. "I've never even been kissed."

Blaine stopped and came around Kurt to look at him face to face. "You're shitting me," he said in genuine shock. Kurt bit his lip and shook his head. Blaine brought his hand up to Kurt's face and kissed him gently. Kurt's whole body felt like it was lit on fire. Blaine's ministrations were slow and tender, and Kurt was sure that he was literally melting into Blaine's arms. "Now you have," he breathed against Kurt's lips as Kurt's eyes fluttered opened. Blaine gulped at the beauty in front of him. It certainly wasn't his first kiss but it was the first time a kiss had ever made him feel breathless. "And since you're giving me the honor of having your virginity, I'm going to make certain that you have the best experience of your life. I promise."

"That's a big promise to keep, Anderson," Kurt joked nervously.

"It is," Blaine said with a nod. "And it's one I have every intention of keeping."

Kurt took a deep breath. "Alright. I'm entirely in your hands."

Blaine licked his lips. "If you wanna stop or you're not into it, let me know," he said as his fingers trailed down Kurt's neck, stopping at the collar. Kurt gulped and nodded. Blaine kept his eyes locked with Kurt's as he started to unbutton Kurt's shirt. "You have beautiful eyes."

"Thanks," Kurt breathed.

"And beautiful skin," Blaine continued, his eyes slowly traveling down to Kurt's neck. "I'll have to be careful not to mark you up too badly," he teased and Kurt's face flushed a deep red. "Unless, you want me to that is."

"I don't mind," Kurt answered with a shiver in his voice. "Just nowhere that my dad can see."

"Oh no," Blaine said with a laugh. "Definitely don't want to do that. We can't upset The Law."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I don't know why everyone calls him that. He's not even a police officer! Plus my dad's a total teddy bear."

Blaine unbuttoned the last button and raised a brow at Kurt. "Have you met your father? He's ridiculously intimidating."

"He's a teddy bear," Kurt repeated as Blaine slipped his shirt off. Kurt reached for Blaine's collar and unbuttoned the three buttons. "Unless you make him mad. Then I'd steer clear," he smirked.

Blaine pulled his polo off and tossed it to the side. "Uh huh, that's what I thought."

Kurt chuckled lightly and looked away. His head was spinning but he didn't know if it was from the alcohol or from being in Blaine's presence or from the fact that both their shirts were off and holy shit, he was about to have actual sex with a guy he'd barely ever talked to before and he had no idea how he was supposed to feel about that.

Blaine brought his hand to Kurt's face and lifted his chin. "You're thinking too much," he whispered. "Stop worrying so much and just let yourself breath."

"Kinda hard to do that when I'm in here with you," Kurt whispered and Blaine smiled widely.

"Compliments will get you everywhere, Hummel," Blaine teased and leaned in for a kiss.

Kurt was better prepared this time and kissed Blaine back instantly, experimentally nibbling on Blaine's lip and smirking at the moan Blaine produced. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled their bodies flush together. The kiss was slow and tender at first, but soon became needy and demanding. Blaine walked backwards and led them to the bed. He sat on the edge and brought Kurt down with him, guiding Kurt's legs so Kurt was straddling him.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Blaine asked him gently, his lips on Kurt's neck.

Kurt closed his eyes for a moment, shivering in anticipation as Blaine kissed his down his neck. He looked down at Blaine as Blaine looked up and licked his lips. "Definitely," he answered breathily before claiming Blaine's lips in a heated kiss. He got the feeling that he was in for one hell of a night.

* * *

Three weeks later school was back in session. With the exception of the first day when Blaine sent Kurt the subtlest of winks at the assembly, they acted as if the other didn't exist. They walked past each other in the hallway several times but neither made any move to acknowledge the other. Kurt was more than ok with it. Blaine had kept his promise, taking his time and making sure that Kurt was doing ok, and it was truly one of the best nights of Kurt's life. But he had known what it was all about. It was one night, nothing more. He had no intention of trying to hook up with Blaine ever again or try to be his friend. They were two completely different people. They lived in completely different worlds. He wasn't about to worry over something that was meant to be nothing.

Blaine on the other hand, was having a harder time accepting that. He spent the last few weeks of summer vacation trying to find someone else to get his mind off of Kurt. No matter what or who he did though, when he closed his eyes cerulean eyes and high breathy moans invaded his thoughts. The whole point of party hookups was to forget about them as soon as he went home. Yet he couldn't stop thinking about his night with Kurt. He couldn't stop wishing for one more chance with him, one more night where he could turn Kurt inside out.

_Kurt's head was thrown back, his hands gipping the sheets, and his mouth parted as he gasped for air. Blaine alternated between slowly inserting himself inside Kurt and blowing him. He wanted their night to last as long as possible. He wanted Kurt's first experience to be the best anyone could ask for. So he got a little creative and instead of going straight for the orgasm, he teased him until he no longer could. For hours he brought Kurt to the edge only to pull back before Kurt fell over. Blaine enjoyed every single second of it, cherishing the gorgeous creature beneath him as if he was an otherworldly being. He may as well have. Blaine's original goal might have been to give Kurt the best experience of his life, but he was fairly certain that it could very well have been his._

_Kurt grabbed hold of Blaine's hair and tugged on the loosened curls, signaling that he was close to coming. Blaine released Kurt with a pop and Kurt groaned. "Dear Lord Jesus Christ, help me."_

_Blaine chuckled, kissing up Kurt's chest. "I didn't take you for the religious kind," he said as he went to suck anther hickey on Kurt's collarbone._

"_I'm not," Kurt breathed, his fingers intertwined in Blaine's hair while his free hand dug into Blaine's back. "But with a mouth like that you might just turn me into a believer," he said with a laugh. _

_Blaine kissed the newly formed hickey before pulling back and sitting on his feet. He stroked himself as his eyes traveled down Kurt's perfectly toned body. He wasn't built, but he was lean and defined and Blaine couldn't understand how he went so many years without noticing the perfection that was Kurt Hummel. He lined himself up and slowly inserted his cock into Kurt's already stretched hole. Kurt closed his eyes and cursed. Blaine smirked, grabbing hold of Kurt's leg and wrapping it around his torso as he lowered himself to meet Kurt face to face. He waited until Kurt opened his eyes to slowly pull out and slide back in. _

_Blaine closed the small space between them and whispering against Kurt's lips. "I'm pretty you're the one turning me into a believer."_

When school started back up, he tried his best to ignore the way his cock reacted every single time Kurt walked past him. But by the end of the first week, Blaine had come to a decision he hoped he wouldn't regret later. It took him another two to find the perfect opportunity.

Kurt was walking out of the building after his last class of the day when strong arms were suddenly grabbing him and pulling him into the janitor's supply closet.

"What the hell?!" Kurt yelled, swinging his arm back to smack whoever grabbed him.

"Hey, whoa, it's just me!"

Kurt's squinted in the dark. "Blaine?"

Blaine flipped the switch to turn the light on. "Hey," he smiled.

Kurt raised a brow. "Hello, Blaine. What are you doing?"

"I wanted to talk to you," Blaine replied with a small shrug.

"And you couldn't talk to me out there?" Kurt questioned.

"This way is more fun?" Blaine said with a goofy grin.

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "Uh, huh. Sure. We are _literally_ in the closet, Blaine," he snapped, though his lips curled up with amusement. "What do you want?"

Blaine hummed and bit his lower lip. "That's a slightly complicated question." Kurt crossed his arms and jutted his hip out, clearly unamused by the situation. "Alright, here's the deal. I want to make you an offer."

"An offer?" Blaine licked his lips and nodded. "What kind of offer?"

"I'm sure you know by my reputation that I don't do relationships, I don't do friends with benefits, hell I don't even sleep with the same guy twice. However, I'm willing to make an exception, for you."

"Oh, wow, I'm so honored," Kurt said sarcastically, but the fact was his heart started racing.

"You should be," Blaine quipped. "I don't do this for anybody."

"Then why are you doing it for me?" Kurt asked seriously.

Blaine huffed. "I'll tell you if you quit interrupting me," Blaine said as he slipped his hands in his pocket. Kurt rolled his eyes and nodded for Blaine to continue. "As I was saying, since that night, I've been trying to get you out of my head, and I can't. That was by far the best sex I've had and I'm not quite ready to let go."

Kurt kept his face strong despite the blush that spread on his cheeks. He'd never expected to be _good_ at sex, much less the best sex a playboy like Blaine Anderson had ever had. "Ok, and?"

"And, I was hoping we could work something out," Blaine flirted, giving Kurt bedroom eyes that made the blush on his cheeks deeper. "I know you had fun with me so don't try and lie about it. What do you say to becoming…special friends?"

"Special friends?"

Blaine nodded a tad too eagerly for his liking. "Yeah, you know, we'll meet up every once in a while and just…you know, have some fun."

Kurt sighed deeply and groaned. "I don't know if that's such a good idea," he said with reluctance. "It's senior year, Blaine. I can't let myself get involved with a guy I'll never see after graduation. Besides that, I know for a fact that Michael and Spencer are _pissed_ that you ignored them at the party."

"How do you know that?" Blaine asked, thinking back to the times he'd spoken with both boys during the past few weeks and how neither had acted any differently towards him.

"Because people tend to talk around me without realizing I'm there and I overheard them bitching about it in the library on Monday," Kurt told him. "I'd rather not get on their shit list. Michael is in cross country so I can't outrun him, and Spencer is the quarterback. He'd beat my ass easily if he knew we were sleeping together."

"Ok first, Michael may have been bitching but he's with Cedric so he'll be fine. Second, Spencer's dad works for your dad, he wouldn't lay a finger on you for that reason alone, and third," Blaine pulled his hands out of his pocket and placed them on Kurt's hips. "None of them are going to find out because it'll be our little secret."

Kurt gulped, ignoring the way his body reacted to Blaine's touch. "I don't know, Blaine. I don't think this is a good idea. Things like this never work."

"One night," Blaine said with soft pleading eyes. "Just give me one more night to worship that beautiful body you're hiding and I'll leave it alone."

Kurt should say no. He knew that nothing good could come out of this. "You know, by giving you one more night we're breaking the rules of the cabin," he spoke quietly.

"Rules were made to be broken," Blaine whispered back, slowly leaning in. "One more night then I'll be out of your life."

Kurt didn't move away as Blaine got closer and with the slightest brush of lips, Kurt was kissing him with fervor. He pulled back after a moment and looked into Blaine's hypnotic eyes. "One more night and then it's done."

Blaine grinned. "One more night."

* * *

Blaine rolled off Kurt with a groan and a satisfied grin. Convincing Kurt to give him one more night was definitely the best decision he'd ever made. With a soft chuckle, he swung his legs over the bed and stood up, walking to the bathroom to grab a towel.

"Whatssofunny," Kurt mumbled into the pillow, lacking the energy to move.

Blaine walked out of bathroom and kneeled on the bed next to Kurt. He dragged the towel down Kurt's ass to clean off the lube then gently pushed Kurt's hips so that he could clean Kurt's cum off his stomach and sheets. "You're just really good at that."

Kurt turned to look at Blaine with a smirk. "Technically, you're really good at that. I was on bottom."

Blaine tossed the towel aside uncaringly and lied down on his side, propping his head up with his hand. "Bottom or not, that was all you," he said a bit awestruck.

"Yes well, I'm just awesome like that," Kurt joked lightly. "How long do we have this room for? I'm not entirely sure I can move yet."

"We have it as long as we need it," Blaine replied, his fingers trailing down Kurt's back. "The guy up front owes me so we got the room for free."

Kurt smirked. "You bring me to a cheap motel _and_ get the room for free? You're so classy, Anderson," he teased.

"Shut up," Blaine pouted, though the corners of his lips upturned. Kurt shook his head and closed his eyes, breathing deeply as his body relaxed. "Kurt."

"Hm?"

"Be my special friend?"

Kurt opened his eyes to see a hopeful Blaine. "We talked about this already. I agreed to one more time and that was it."

"I know but…you're just so good," Blaine said with a slight whine. "And it would be fun! We won't tell anyone. No one will know that there's anything between us. It'll be our dirty little secret." Blaine's eyes sparkled with a mischievous delight.

Kurt chuckled at the look, but let out a short breath and turned to his side to face Blaine. "I've been relatively invisible in school for years. Everyone is going to notice if we start randomly talking. I don't want that attention, Blaine. I like being invisible. It's easy."

"No one is going to see us talking because we won't talk in school," Blaine tried to assure him. "We'll be completely covert."

"Blaine."

"Tell me right now that you didn't just have the time of your life."

"That's not the poi-"

"That _is_ the point," Blaine insisted. "Just think about it. It's a great stress reliever, we can try new things and figure out what we like or don't like, it's great experience for college, _and_ it'll be _fun_."

Kurt couldn't deny that Blaine had a point. "You really want to do this?" Kurt asked him with a raised brow. "You really want us to be _special friends_ for however long it suits our needs?"

Blaine shrugged a little. "Yeah, why not?"

Kurt weighed the pros and cons. On one hand, the idea of sleeping with Blaine on a regular basis was a bit overwhelming. The concept of two people sleeping together with no feelings or strings was a fantasy. Feelings were inevitable and at the end of the day, someone always got hurt. But on the other hand, what if they could actually pull it off? What if the two of them could actually keep things sexual without somehow hurting the other? He had to admit the idea was thrilling, knowing that he was the only one Blaine Anderson considered good enough to keep around. "Alright, fine. I'll do it," Blaine fist pumped the air and yes'd. "But there are rules. First, and most importantly, no one finds out. As far as school is concerned, we do not exist to each other. Two, we keep this strictly business. We don't hang out outside of school, and we don't hook up at either of our houses. Three, you cannot hook up with anyone else while you're hooking up with me. I will not get some STD because of you. If you screw another guy, then this is done. Understood?"

Blaine narrowed his eyes playfully. "Fine. But we take turns paying for the motel room and you can't hook up with anyone else either."

"Who else would I possibly hook up with?" Kurt questioned seriously.

"Give yourself some credit, Kurt," Blaine flirted. "You're the sexiest nerd I know."

"Fine, whatever," Kurt rolled his eyes. "Do we have a deal?"

"Deal," Blaine grinned and leaned forward. "Now let's seal it with a kiss."

* * *

It was mid-October when Blaine broke a rule. Things between them had been going perfectly. They would meet once a week, sometimes twice, and enjoy a few hours together at the motel before going their separate ways. Neither asked for more out of the "relationship", nor did they talk about the things that truly mattered, like why Blaine's parents split up or how Kurt's mom died. They didn't discuss their lives or what they wanted to be when they grew older. They kept things simple and that's how they liked it. But one Sunday, Blaine decided he needed to break the second rule.

Between Blaine's student counsel activities and Kurt's college essays, they were too busy to see each other that week and Blaine was not pleased. He tried convincing Kurt to leave his work for just a few hours but Kurt refused, too focused on getting his applications just right to feed Blaine's needs. So Blaine drove to Kurt's house unannounced, knowing that his father would be at work, and took matters into his own hands.

"I told you I can't today," Kurt griped as they walked to his bedroom.

"If you meant that then why did you let me in?" Blaine asked with a smirk.

"Well I couldn't exactly leave you out in the cold, could I?" Kurt retorted over his shoulder.

Blaine followed Kurt into his room and stopped in the doorway. "Oh my god," he said with a chuckle as he scanned Kurt's room and saw all the Star Trek and superhero memorabilia. "You really are a huge nerd."

"You're just now figuring this out?" Kurt quipped from his desk. "Look, I get it, you're horny. So am I. But I need to finish this first. Make yourself comfortable while I do this, just don't break anything."

Blaine nodded as he walked to Kurt's shelf where he had his comics and action figures. "Gambit's your favorite X-Men, I take it?"

Kurt put his glasses on and nodded without looking up at Blaine. "Yeah. I became a bit obsessed when I was 8. I even have these cool playing cards that I toss around like he does," Blaine laughed and Kurt sent him a glare. "Don't laugh. My dad's got some mean paper cuts because of those."

Blaine raised his hands in surrender, though a smirk played at his lips. Kurt turned back to his paper and Blaine continued to inspect his room, committing to memory all of the things Kurt seemed to love the most. When Kurt finished his paper, he turned to Blaine with an almost evil glint in his eyes.

"Get on the bed, Anderson," he demanded.

Blaine oohed and did as he was told. "You're so bossy."

Kurt smirked but said nothing, gesturing at Blaine to scoot back towards the headboard then straddled his lap. He grabbed Blaine's shirt and pulled it over his head roughly. He leaned in and kissed Blaine with fervor, distracting him for as long as possible. He stealthily grabbed a pair of handcuffs from his bedside table drawer with one hand and grabbed hold of Blaine's hand with the other. Kurt pulled back from the kiss and quickly cuffed Blaine's hand to the bedpost.

"What the hell is this?" Blaine asked in shock. "Are those….Dr. Who handcuffs? Jesus, Kurt. You are seriously the biggest nerd I've ever met."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's other hand and cuffed it to the bedpost. "The fact that you even recognized them means you watch the show too so don't even go there."

"I've seen an episode or two, yeah. But I don't have a room full of props," Blaine retorted as Kurt climbed off of him. "What are you doing now?"

"You broke a rule, Anderson," Kurt said as he unbuckled Blaine's jeans and started taking them off. "That means I get to punish you."

Blaine groaned. "I don't know if I like the sound of that," he whined, though his eyes were dark with desire.

Kurt got off the bed and kept his eyes locked with Blaine's as he slowly undressed. "You will."

Blaine watched with hungry eyes as Kurt striped, his cock already hard from anticipation. It hadn't taken long for Blaine to learn that Kurt liked to be in charge and though he'd never admit it to Kurt, he had an unquenchable thirst for Kurt's control. Kurt's attitude and confidence was Blaine's favorite thing. Every other guy he'd been with was always too eager to please him. They were always too worried about doing things how Blaine liked it or too willing to bend over backwards for him. Kurt however challenged him. He didn't try to impress Blaine and he had no qualms with saying what was on his mind. He had snark and Blaine craved his wit.

"Here's the deal, Mister," Kurt started as he swung his leg over Blaine's torso.

"Mister, huh?" Blaine said with a raised brow. "Kinky."

Kurt slowly leaned closer to Blaine's face and the look in his eyes made Blaine's heart jump out of his chest. "I'll let that one go but no more talking, Anderson. My house, my rules. Nod if you understand." Blaine gulped and quickly nodded. "Good. Now, you will do as I say, no questions asked. I am going to fuck your mouth and then, I am going to fuck you," Blaine bit back a whine and Kurt smirked. "And you are not allowed to cum." Blaine opened his mouth to protest but shut it when Kurt held up his finger. "If you're good, then maybe, after I'm satisfied," he leaned in to whisper in Blaine's ear. "I'll let you do that thing you keep wanting to do." Blaine closed his eyes and his whole body shivered. He'd been trying to convince Kurt to let him try rimming but Kurt had been opposed. "How does that sound to you?" Kurt asked seductively, taking Blaine's earlobe into his mouth and sucking. Blaine nodded eagerly and Kurt chuckled. He pulled back and scooted up on Blaine's chest, his cock smacking Blaine's cheek. "Good. Now open wide, Mister, and make it good. My dad will be gone for hours and we have a lot to accomplish."

* * *

The week after Christmas, Blaine and Kurt lay naked on the bed after hours of teasing and trying new positions. Blaine knew he should get home and spend time with his family. But he wasn't in the mood to deal with his parents pretending to like each other for his sake while his brother went on and on about his life in Hollywood. He would much rather stay where he was, reveling in the warmth of Kurt's body. Not that it was a better idea than being with his family. If anything, it was worse. Blaine's number one rule is 'don't get attached', yet he knew he was getting attached to Kurt. They'd been seeing each other more frequently lately, Blaine using the excuse of needing to get off just to talk to Kurt. He knew that his feelings for Kurt went deeper than they should but instead of pulling away, he dove head first. He was in trouble and he knew it.

"Don't think too hard," Kurt said quietly. "You'll give yourself an aneurysm," he teased.

Blaine smiled and rolled his eyes. "You think you're so funny don't you?"

"I am a comical genius," Kurt said with a smirk. "Seriously though. You're looking all melancholy over there. What's up with that?"

Blaine thought about telling Kurt the truth but then shook his head. "It's nothing."

Kurt accepted the answer even though he didn't believe him. "Ok, if you say so."

"I have something for you," Blaine said suddenly and got out of the bed.

Kurt sat up, wrapping the blankets around him and watched Blaine go through his pants pocket. If someone told him six months ago that he would be naked in a motel room with Blaine Anderson of all people, he would've thought they were delusional and laughed in their face. Yet there they were, spending way more time together than acceptable. Kurt decided not to question anything though. He was too happy with how his life was going to ruin it by thinking too much.

Blaine walked back to Kurt with his hands behind his back and sat down. "I um, I saw this and I couldn't resist," he said, bringing his hands forward to reveal a red jewelry box with a gold bow on top.

Kurt gasped dramatically. "If that's an engagement ring my answer is yes," he said with wide eyes and a teasing smirk.

Blaine tried to glare at him but couldn't stop the smile that graced his face. "Kurt, just open the box," he said a little bashfully. Kurt raised an amused brow and took the gift. "There was this lady at the mall making these and I don't know, it made me think of you."

Kurt's face softened as he pulled out the charm bracelet. "Blaine," he spoke softly with a chuckle. The bracelet was stainless steel and the five charms described Kurt perfectly; a Dr. Who tardis, the Star Trek ship Enterprise, a Gambit figurine, a book, and the sorting hat from Harry Potter.

"Do you like it?" Blaine asked cautiously.

"I…yeah," Kurt stammered. "It's really cool actually. I feel like a jerk for getting you such a crappy gift."

Blaine's eyes went wide. "You got me something? I was so sure you'd yell at me for this."

"I should yell at you," Kurt said with a small pout as he put the bracelet on. "We're not supposed to be gifting things to each other."

Blaine shrugged a little. "You're my special friend, and it's Christmas. Special friends deserve gifts too. And you just said you got me something too so you can't be mad."

"Well, I didn't exactly get you anything," Kurt said a bit hesitantly, getting out of bed and walking to his where his clothes lay. "I more…made you something."

"Oh, now _I_ shouldbe mad," Blaine teased. "Hand crafted gifts are way too personal."

"Shut up," Kurt grumbled as he walked over to Blaine. "It's not that big of a deal. I didn't even know if I would give it to you in the first place. But since you gave me this awesome bracelet, I kinda have no choice. Here."

Blaine bit back a laugh as Kurt handed him the gift. "A bowtie? You made me a paper bowtie?"

"Open it, dumbass," Kurt retorted as he sat down. "I worked hard on that so you better like it."

Blaine cleared his throat and inspected the decorated paper bowtie. He found a tab and pulled on it, the bowtie unfolding into a sheet of paper. "How the hell did you fold this into a bowtie?"

"I've got skills you don't even know about," Kurt said flirtatiously.

"And some I know plenty about," Blaine flirted back and Kurt couldn't help but blush. Blaine unfolded the sheet completely and glanced up at Kurt with a sparkle in his eyes. "A poem? You wrote me a poem? And drew me as kid with ridiculously unruly hair?"

"I am a writer," Kurt reasoned. "And you do act like a child most of the time."

Blaine chuckled and shook his head. "Alright, Hummel. Let's see. _To my Special Friend, from his even more Special Friend_, wow, Kurt. Cocky much?" he teased.

Kurt playfully smacked him. "Just read it," he said with a small laugh.

Blaine cleared his throat and continued. "_There comes a time where two people meet and decide they need to fuck_, really Kurt?"

Kurt laughed. "Keep going."

"_Sadly though most people have no such luck. They live their lives all alone, and never experience true passion. They never learn what life's all about or all the good things that could happen_," Blaine looked over the paper. "This is really sad, Kurt."

"Keep going," Kurt said with a soft smile. "It's about to get good."

Blaine breathed out and finished the poem. "_I thought I would be one of those people, living life day to day with no surprises or fun. But then you came into my life and shot me with your smoking gun_," Blaine gave Kurt a sultry look. "I'll shoot you with my smoking gun alright."

"Would you just read it," Kurt laughed with an eye roll.

"_So thank you Special Friend of mine, for showing me the way. Never did I realize how fun it would be to have an amazing lay_," Blaine put the paper down and looked at Kurt with adoring eyes and a smirk. "You are seriously just…too much."

Kurt bit his lip nervously. "Is that a good too much or a bad too much?"

"Definitely a good one," Blaine spoke softly, setting the paper on the bedside table. He gently pushed Kurt to lie down and straddled him. He grabbed Kurt's hands, pinning them above his head and smiled at the sight of Kurt wearing the bracelet. "Merry Christmas, Special Friend."

Kurt lifted his head and kissed Blaine tenderly. "Merry Christmas, Special Friend."

* * *

A/N: Alright so the original plan for this fic was to update one chapter a day but I won't be doing that. Life has been crazy hectic and even though this story is only 5 chapters, I haven't finished writing it. Instead of posting every day, I'll be posting every two days in order to give myself some more time to finish. Chapter two will be posted on the 23rd.

I hope you all enjoyed this. See you soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello my wonderful lovely readers .Thank you so much for the love and support. It means the world to me.

Just a quick fyi, there will not be full smut scenes in the story simply because I don't have time to write it. I hope you all enjoy the fic nonetheless.

I love you all!

Thank you GleekMom for being such an amazing beta.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.

* * *

Christmas with Kurt was a bad idea. Blaine had known he was getting too attached but he didn't know exactly how bad it was until a few days after New Year's. He was sitting in the living room with his parents discussing colleges when his father mentioned him finding a girl of equal stature. His father still believed that his being gay was a phase and it was moments like these that reminded Blaine why he chose to live with his mother. Not that she was any better but she was at least more tolerable. And as his father spoke of him finding the right girl and falling in love, all he could think was, _I'm not going to fall in love with some stupid girl. I'm already in love with Kurt_. The sudden realization shook Blaine to the core and he ran to his room without a word to his parents.

Moments later, he could hear his parents arguing. He heard his mother say that he shouldn't push Blaine into something he wasn't ready for or Blaine would end up resenting him. His father responded that it was time Blaine grew up and learned to be a real man. Blaine scoffed to himself and fell back onto his bed, covering his face with his arms. If only his father knew just how much of a man Blaine really was. Thoughts of Kurt squirming underneath him infiltrated his mind and he groaned in frustration. That was not supposed to happen.

"These family meetings are always so much fun, huh Squirt?" Cooper said from the doorway.

"Go away, Coop," Blaine mumbled. Cooper didn't go away though. Instead he walked into the room and sat on the edge of Blaine's bed. Blaine looked up at his brother in aggravation. "Dad knows I'm always going to be gay, right? He knows that no matter which school he sends me to, I'm still going to prefer cock over vagina, right?"

As if to answer Blaine's question, he heard his father shout, "I WILL NOT ALLOW MY SON TO GROW UP INTO A FAG!"

"HE ALREADY IS ONE! YOU NEED TO LEARN TO ACCEPT IT!" Blaine heard his mother shout back.

Blaine groaned, grabbing his pillow from underneath his head, placing it over his face. He screamed into it, as loud as he possibly dared. Cooper smiled sympathetically, his eyes shifting over to a folded up piece of paper that had obviously been hidden underneath the pillow. He picked it up and opened it, a smile gracing his face when he read the poem. "Well if this isn't the most accurate drawing of you as a child."

Blaine threw the pillow off in a panic and snatched Kurt's poem away from his brother, quickly jumping out of his bed and walking towards his dresser. "Can you just…go away? Please?"

Cooper stood up with a smirk. "I didn't know you had yourself a special friend, Blainey. Can I meet him?" he asked teasingly.

"No," Blaine answered instantly, folding the letter and putting it inside his drawer. "Please, Coop. Just leave me alone," he said with his back turned.

Cooper eyed him for a moment and nodded to himself. "I'll go talk to Dad, see what I can do about convincing him to let you go to UCLA. That way I can keep an eye on you."

"Fine, whatever," Blaine grumbled. He looked over his shoulder and for the first time in a long time, Cooper saw true vulnerability in his baby brother's eyes. "Can you please go away now?"

Cooper gave him a small smile and walked out his room, closing the door behind him. Blaine let out a sigh of relief, grateful that Cooper hadn't questioned him more about Kurt's poem. He took it out of his drawer and read it again, a soft smile on his lips. Slowly, he brought the paper up to his nose to sniff. It even smelled like Kurt. Blaine crumpled the paper in his hands slightly before folding it and putting it away. He was so screwed.

* * *

It wasn't until Valentine's Day that Kurt and Blaine spent time together again. Blaine had told Kurt that he was unavailable because his brother and father decided to stay in town for a little while longer which meant that he was forced to spend time with them. Kurt accepted the excuse but he didn't exactly believe it. Something had shifted between them the last time they were together and Kurt was certain that was the real reasoning. He couldn't be upset at Blaine for his avoidance. He understood that things between them became weird that night.

After their gift exchange, Kurt expected them to joke around for a little while before inevitably falling back into each other's arms, and they did, but not in the way Kurt imagined. Instead of having sex again, they cuddled in bed and talked for a few hours. They kept away from the important things, but they discussed their hobbies, their taste in music, and their favorite books. They took small breaks to kiss and tease but never went further than that. When they went their separate ways, Kurt couldn't shake the feeling like something was different with Blaine.

On Valentine's Day, Kurt found a Harry Potter Valentine card in his locker. The message inside read, _Roses are red, Violets are blue. I really want to stick my dick in you. Meet me tonight at 7 for a special Valentine's Day Treat. From, B._ He had snorted in amusement and glanced down the hall to Blaine's locker. Blaine was leaning against it with a smirk Kurt was getting a little too used to. Kurt had merely nodded at him, but when he turned and went on his way, he bit his lip to keep from grinning stupidly in anticipation for what was to come.

Kurt walked into the motel room a few minutes after 7 to find Blaine standing there waiting for him in nothing but a red lacy thong and cupid wings. He froze at the doorway with his jaw wide open. "You have got to be kidding me," he breathed, his body heat rising as his eyes traveled down Blaine's body and landing on his erection.

Blaine bit his lower lip seductively and beckoned Kurt over with his finger. Kurt slowly walked to him and as soon as he was in arms reach, Blaine grabbed him by the hips and brought their bodies flush together. "Good evening, my darling Valentine," he said low and sultry, though his eyes conveyed a gentler emotion; one Kurt couldn't quite place but it made his head spin.

"Hi," Kurt replied softly, his entire body thrumming with energy.

Blaine kept his eyes locked with Kurt's as he undressed him. He had tried to stay away. He had even gone so far as trying to find a random hook up with the plan of ending things with Kurt. But when the night came to go out, he bailed on his friends and stayed home locked up in his room. He knew there was no way that he and Kurt could ever have a real relationship. He knew they would be doomed from the start if they actually tried. But he also knew that he was head over heels in love with the boy, whether he wanted to be or not. And if this was the only way he could have him, then he would take it with no more hesitation.

"What are you thinking about?" Kurt wondered as Blaine pulled his shirt off.

Blaine smiled, unbuckling and unzipping his pants before hooking his thumbs in Kurt's boxer briefs and lowering both. "I'm thinking of all the ways I'm going to make you scream tonight," he said casually as he walked Kurt backwards to the bed.

"Oh?" Kurt replied, his voice an octave higher. There was a different kind of determination behind Blaine's eyes, an intensity that hadn't been there before and Kurt was having a hard time thinking straight. "What ways are those exactly?"

Blaine pushed Kurt back and gestured for him to lie down. "Can't tell you," he smirked and removed his cupid wings. "That would ruin the surprise."

Kurt chuckled a little nervously. "And you just love your surprises don't you?"

Blaine nodded but said nothing and climbed into bed with Kurt, settling himself in-between Kurt's legs. There was that look in his eyes again, the soft, gentle one Kurt couldn't pinpoint and it made his heart beat faster. This was different. This was new. Kurt couldn't shake the sudden surge of emotion he felt from being with Blaine and it almost felt like his world was caving in.

Blaine started at Kurt's ankle and kissed up his leg, his hands massaging Kurt's thighs. Kurt's breathing grew heavy and Blaine smiled against his skin. He loved it when Kurt tried to stay in control of himself. Once Blaine reached Kurt's thigh, he moved his lips to the other leg, starting at the top and working his way down. Kurt tried to stay still but with every peck of Blaine's lips, his body shivered more and more.

"God, I've missed you." The words slipped out of Blaine's mouth and he froze, unsure of how Kurt would react to them. He looked up at Kurt with fearful eyes only to see that Kurt was looking down at him with wonder. He smiled softly as he made his way up. "I've missed how you taste, how you sound whenever I touch you," he purred, his breath lingering on Kurt's cock. "I've missed how you moan for me," he said before licking the underside of Kurt's leaking erection, earning him the most delicious of moans. He continued his way up until he was face to face with Kurt. "But most of all, I've missed just being with you," he whispered, his nose brushing against Kurt's.

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and suddenly realized why Blaine had truly been avoiding him. A part of him thought it was crazy, and yet, he couldn't deny that the shift between them was an emotional one. Blaine liked him, genuinely liked him, and if he was being honest with himself, he genuinely liked Blaine too.

Kurt lifted his face and kissed Blaine sweetly before wrapping his leg around him and flipping their positions. He brushed his nose against Blaine's and gulped, a shy smile on his lips. "I've really missed being with you, too." Blaine smiled, true and wide, and Kurt was sure he'd just fallen in love.

* * *

Things changed drastically the following month. Kurt and Blaine spent almost all of their free time together under the ruse that they simply wanted to have sex, though deep down both knew it was so much more than that. As far as Kurt's dad was concerned, Kurt was spending all of his time in the library preparing for finals. The same went for Blaine's parents. As far as Blaine's friends were concerned though, Blaine was forced to stay home and spend time with his father and brother who had yet to leave. In reality, they were meeting up at the motel almost every day after school, unless Blaine had student council activities or Kurt had a newspaper meeting. Even then, they would rush to the motel for a few hours, just so they could be near one another.

During the weekends, they would stay there the entire time. They would each set their homework up in different parts of the room before inevitably gravitating to the couch to study together. Once they were done studying they would screw around for a little while and then they would lay in each other's arms and talk. Kurt finally learned about Blaine's parents and how unaccepting his father was. He learned that even though Blaine's mother acted like she didn't mind him being gay, he could see the disappointment in her eyes. Blaine even told him why his parent's got divorced. He told Kurt how when he first came out his father beat him to teach him a lesson and his parent's already rocky relationship came to end because of it.

Kurt then shared his life with Blaine about how his mom had been in a car accident when he was eight. He explained to Blaine that the reason he faded into the background was because when his mother passed, he hid inside himself instead of dealing with the loss. As he grew older and he accepted her death, he stayed invisible because life was simply easier that way. He didn't want to cry about it, especially in front of Blaine. But it had been so long since he'd spoken of her that he couldn't stop the tears from falling. And when they did, Blaine held him in his arms and hummed softly, comforting him the best way he knew how. They didn't have sex that night. They barely even kissed. They simply cuddled and let themselves fall asleep in each other's embrace.

The weekend before Spring Break Kurt and Blaine had their first real argument. Blaine cancelled the plans he had with his friends and rented out their motel room for the entire week. He stocked the refrigerator with food, he brought board games and movies, and he made sure his parents thought he was out of state. His only plan for the week was to stay naked in the motel with Kurt. It seemed a perfect plan until he realized he'd neglected to tell Kurt about it until the day before Kurt was supposed to leave for Buffalo, NY for a convention. To Blaine's amazement, Kurt was less than thrilled by the surprise.

"I cannot believe you're leaving me here by myself," Blaine said in disbelief as he got dressed.

"What do you want me to say?" Kurt asked with a shrug.

"I want you to say that you'll cancel," Blaine replied instantly.

"I can't cancel," Kurt said with an eye roll as he put his shirt on. "I paid for these tickets last year and the guys are counting on me to pay for my part of the hotel room."

"I cancelled my plans," Blaine told him for the second time. "I already bought my ticket to Cancun too and I'm still bailing on my friends. Why can't you bail on yours? I chose to spend Spring Break in this hellhole of a town so I could be with you. I rented this room out for the entire week for us!"

"And that was your decision," Kurt snapped angrily, turning around to look at him. "I never told you to cancel any plans for me."

"But I did," Blaine insisted. "Why can't you cancel yours? Are you seriously telling me you'd rather spend a week at some stupid nerd convention than be here with me?"

"I can't cancel them because I can't!" Kurt yelled. "I'm sorry if you can't see the importance but this trip is more than just a nerd convention for me. The other guys are going for their dumb video games, but I'm going because several of my favorite authors are going to be there, the same authors who inspired me to become a writer in the first place. I'm sorry that you're going to be stuck in this hellhole of a town instead of going out and getting wasted with your friends in Mexico. That is not my fault."

"Do you have any idea how much money I wasted by not going?" Blaine asked with a huff. "How much planning went into this trip only to have my friends replan everything at the last minute because I decided to stay here for you?"

"You aren't my boyfriend, Blaine," Kurt snapped and it cut through Blaine's heart like a knife. "Stop trying to guilt me into staying."

Blaine let out a shaky breath and crossed his arms. "You're right. We're not boyfriends. We're not even friends. This is just a good fuck." Blaine regretted the words as soon as he said them but it was too late. The hurt on Kurt's face could be seen for miles. Blaine hated that he was the reason for it. "Kurt, I didn't mean-"

"Yes, you did," Kurt spoke somberly, his eyes to the floor. "And you're right. We aren't friends."

Blaine didn't think his heart could shatter any more. "Kurt," he said softly, taking a step forward.

Kurt however stepped back. "I have to go," he said with a shaky breath. "Maybe you can call the airline and tell them you missed your flight, get reimbursed or get on another one. I'm sure you'll find plenty of boys who would be willing to sleep with you in Cancun."

"Kurt, wait," Blaine called out to him but it was too late. Kurt was out the door and quite possibly out of his life. With an aggravated yell, Blaine kicked the chair in the corner hard enough to break. He didn't care that he would have to pay for the damages. It's what he deserved for being the world's biggest dumbass.

* * *

Three days into his trip, Kurt regretted his decision to go. Not only did all but one author cancel their appearance, but the one he did get to meet was beyond rude to his fans. The guys he split the trip with weren't really friends, merely acquaintances that he knew from the comic book shop, and he learned very quickly that they were ridiculously annoying after long periods of time. One guy snored way too loud, one stayed up late into the night watching Gilligan's Island reruns and yelling at the TV as if they could hear him, and the other one didn't bathe. Kurt wasn't sure when he washed last but he could smell him from across the room and it was nauseating. So Wednesday night, he told them that he had a family emergency and needed to get home. He gave them the choice of coming with or finding their own way back at the end of the week and was incredibly grateful when they said they would stay. Kurt didn't care that he was losing money. He wanted to get to the comfort of his own bed. He wanted to get home to Blaine.

His insides churned at the thought of his secret lover. They hadn't spoken since he left and it was tearing him up inside. He didn't even know why he was so upset. Because Blaine expected him to change his plans for him? Ok sure, that still irked Kurt a bit. But he missed the bigger picture that day. Blaine had cancelled his Cancun plans with his friends, the friends he had already been bailing on lately in order to stay with him. He stayed behind from an undoubtedly amazing vacation to spend it in a motel room with him. And Kurt couldn't even fool himself into thinking that it was for the sex because they'd been doing so much more than just sex for weeks. No, Blaine did not stay behind for sex, he stayed behind for him, and Kurt regretted ever questioning him. But was it too late now? Did he completely ruin the closest thing he had to a best friend? There was only one way to find out.

* * *

It was just past three in the morning when Blaine heard a loud knock on the door. Cautiously, he slipped out of bed and walked towards the door. "Who is it?" he shouted.

"It's me," Kurt's voice sounded through the door.

Blaine hurried and opened the door, his eyes wide with shock. "Kurt? What are you doing here?" he asked as he ushered Kurt inside.

"I didn't want to freak my dad out by coming home so late," Kurt answered quietly. "I called the front desk and asked if you were still here. I hope you don't mind. I can get another room if you really want me gone."

"What? Of course not! I just…what are you doing here?" Blaine asked again. "What happened to your convention?"

"It was a bust," Kurt half shrugged, his eyes to the ground. "And I…"

Blaine stepped closer, placing his hands on Kurt's hips gently. "You?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine through his lashes and Blaine was sure he'd never seen a more beautiful sight. "I missed you," he said just above a whisper.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked with a small smile and Kurt nodded. "Even though I'm a monumental jerk."

"You're not a-"

"I am," Blaine interrupted. "I shouldn't have said that we weren't friends. Truth is, you're probably my best friend, even if we're the only ones who know. I should've asked you if you wanted to stay with me too. I shouldn't have assumed that you would. And I definitely shouldn't have said that this was nothing more than a good fuck. You have to know that…that this is more than just fucking for me."

"I know," Kurt nodded with a shaky breath. "It's more for me too. I shouldn't have jumped down your throat like that. I don't…I don't even know why I was so angry."

Blaine had an idea why but he didn't voice it. He was just happy to have Kurt in his arms again. "So, are we still Special Friends? I've been awfully lonely without you," he said with a pout.

Kurt chuckled softly and nodded, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and kissing him gently before hugging. "Yeah, we're still Special Friends." They hugged for a few minutes before parting, Kurt immediately getting undressed. "I'm so damn tired. I've been driving since 8." Blaine helped him remove his shirt and led him to the bed clad only in boxers. They got underneath the covers and Kurt laid on Blaine's chest, breathing in his scent. "Blaine?"

"Hm?"

"What happens now?"

Blaine was quiet for a moment before answering. "What else _can_ happen?" he asked seriously. "School ends in a few months. You're going off to Emory and I'm going to UCLA. What are we supposed to do?"

Kurt sighed and blinked away a tear. "We stay Special Friends for the rest of the year, I guess. And then…then we'll see each other at our high school reunion."

Blaine took a deep breath and nodded. "Sounds like a plan," he said kissing the top of Kurt's head lovingly. "Goodnight, Kurt."

Kurt hugged Blaine's torso tightly. "Goodnight, Blaine.

* * *

Blaine woke up to an empty bed that next morning. He thought for a moment that Kurt showing up had all been a dream and dread washed over him. But as he quickly surveyed the room, he saw Kurt's bag by the doorway and sighed in relief. He then smiled softly to himself. Kurt came back for him. Kurt didn't hate him after all.

"What are you smiling about?" Kurt asked teasingly, walking out of the bathroom and towards his bag.

Blaine shrugged a little."I'm just happy."

Kurt looked over his shoulder and sent Blaine a wink before opening his bag and grabbing a shirt. "I'm going to run out to the store real quick and grab some food. Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm good," Blaine replied with a stretch. "What are you getting anyway? I stocked the fridge and cupboards already."

Kurt scoffed as he slipped his shirt on. "Yeah, with junk food. I need real food if I'm staying here for the rest of the week."

"So you're staying with me?" Blaine asked hopefully. Kurt turned to him with a smile and nodded. Blaine's eyes shifted to Kurt's shirt however and he couldn't stop the laugh that escaped. "Kurt, what the hell are you wearing?"

Kurt looked down at his Pi Rate shirt in confusion. "What? It's Pi, and rate, like pirate? Get it?"

"Oh I get it, I just don't understand why you're wearing it," Blaine smirked.

"It was for mathletes last year and the material is comfortable," Kurt told him as he slipped his wallet into his pocket. He looked up at Blaine to see him holding back a laugh? "What?"

"Nothing," Blaine replied and cleared his throat. "You're just…"

"Really nerdy?" Kurt supplied with a sigh. "Yes, I know. I'll be back soon," he blew Blaine a kiss and turned to the door.

"Ok. I'll be waiting for you, Nerdy Kurty."

Kurt turned back to Blaine slowly. "What did you just call me?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"I believe I called you Nerdy Kurty," Blaine grinned teasingly.

"Do not call me that again," Kurt said seriously.

"Why not?" Blaine egged on. "Don't you like Nerdy Kurty?"

"Blaine, I swear to God."

"Nerdy Kurty, Nerdy Kurty," Blaine sang to a silly tune. "Nerdy Kurty, he's just so wordy!" Kurt took two long strides and jumped on the bed, tackling Blaine down and tickling him. "Nerdy Kurty! Nerdy Kurty!" Blaine shouted through his laughter. Kurt continued to wrestle with Blaine, tickling his sides mercilessly until Blaine begged him to stop.

"Say you'll never call me that again!" Kurt shouted through his own laughter. "Promise me!"

"Alright, I promise!" Blaine squirmed underneath him and Kurt found it entirely too adorable. "I won't say it again! Just please stop! I can't!"

Kurt tickled him for a moment longer before relenting, both breathing heavily from laughing so hard. Blaine looked deeply into Kurt's eyes and smiled, his heart pounding in his chest. It would be so easy to say those three words, to give himself over to Kurt completely, and for a fleeting second, Blaine thought he would. But he knew couldn't. Not now, probably not ever. So instead he raised his hand to Kurt's face and brought him closer for kiss, allowing his love to pour through the simple action.

Kurt's breath hitched at the tenderness and his head began to spin. Out of all the kisses they'd shared, this one was different. He knew Blaine cared about him. He knew that they both were hiding their true feelings for one another. But it wasn't until that moment that he learned just how deep Blaine's feelings went. It made his heart soar and ache at the same time.

They parted and Kurt took a breath, his eyes fluttering open to look at Blaine with adoration. "I could kiss you forever," he whispered.

Blaine smiled softly, his thumb caressing Kurt's cheek. "Me too," he admitted with no hesitation. "Hurry back. I'll be waiting for you." Kurt nodded, placing a kiss on Blaine's noes before climbing off of him and leaving. Blaine sighed. He couldn't even be mad at himself anymore. He was so far over the edge that there was no point in regretting his actions. All he could do now was enjoy having Kurt around while he still had him. He'd deal with the inevitable heart break later.

* * *

"Are you going to Prom?" Blaine asked, his tone gentle and curious. It was the last month of school, a week before Prom, and Blaine was desperate to hear Kurt say that he would go just for the opportunity to dance with him, even though he knew they wouldn't.

Kurt shrugged against his chest. They were lying in bed, completely dressed, and holding on to each other as if nothing else in the world mattered. They'd been there for close to two hours and neither had made any attempts at sex. In fact, they'd barely had sex at all since Spring Break. They were done using it as an excuse to be together.

"I wasn't planning on it," Kurt answered and Blaine nodded. He figured as much. "What about you?"

"I've been nominated for Prom King," Blaine reminded him. "I kinda have no choice but to go. Though it's going to suck without you there."

Kurt looked up with a small smile. "You should still go, even if you weren't nominated. This is your last big high school hurrah."

"It's yours too," Blaine quipped.

"Yeah but, I've never really been involved in any high school activities, except for a few academic ones," Kurt told him. "I really have no desire to go to Prom. It's not like anyone will miss me if I don't go."

"I will," Blaine said seriously.

Kurt sighed and sat up. "I know, but that shouldn't stop you from going. This is your last real chance to be with your friends." Blaine sat up and pulled his knees to his chest. "Look, I get it. This whole situation sucks but it's a situation we put ourselves in."

"I know," Blaine replied quietly. "Can we meet up after Prom though? With finals and last minute planning and packing, I don't think we'll be able to see each other again. I mean, I leave with Coop the day after Graduation."

Kurt held back tears and nodded. "I know. Plus my aunt and uncle are coming and staying with us this month because I'm going with them to Georgia. I haven't really seen them since my mom died and I know my dad has a bunch of stuff planned to do with them before we leave."

"So, we have our own little after Prom party?" Blaine asked hopefully, grabbing hold of Kurt's hand and bringing it to his lips to kiss. "We can get an actual Hotel room, order in some fancy dinner food, and just…be together, one last time."

Kurt sucked in his lower lip. "I…yeah, I think that sounds great," he said with a crack in his voice. The thought of saying goodbye to Blaine was heart wrenching. "But let's do it here. I kinda like how this has been our place. I'll get everything set up while you're at Prom and I'll even wear a suit for you," Blaine chuckled softly. "It'll be our goodbye."

Blaine closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "Yeah, it'll be our goodbye."

* * *

Prom was supposed to be the best night of their high school lives. They were supposed to dance all night without a care. They were supposed to spike the punch and hook up in the bathroom. They were supposed to laugh and sing along to their favorite songs and be carefree for one last night before diving into their final few weeks of school.

Blaine wasn't doing any of it.

He sat at a table towards the back and watched his classmates have fun, all the while wishing more than anything that Kurt was there with him. He wondered if they could've actually worked out. He wondered if maybe, his friends would've accepted Kurt into their group. It wasn't like Kurt was hated or anything. He was just in the background of their everyday lives and Blaine wondered if his friends would've even cared. He wondered if it had been worth it in the end, continuing his special friendship with Kurt knowing that it could never be more. He thought about Kurt's smile, his laugh. He thought about the way Kurt always had a smartass comment to say and how he accepted Blaine for who he was without question. Blaine looked down at his hands and smiled. Yes, it had all been worth it.

"Prom usually means dancing, Anderson."

Blaine glanced up at Matt as he took a seat next to him and forced a smile. "Don't really feel like dancing."

Matt nodded, his eyes scanning the room. "You know, you've been acting real strange lately. In fact, you've been acting weird all year and I can't help but wonder why."

"Don't think too hard. You don't wanna give yourself a headache," Blaine retorted though it lacked conviction.

"I've know you for a long time, Blaine," Matt said seriously. "I know when something's not right with my friends and there is something seriously wrong with you, man."

"Gee, thanks," Blaine muttered.

"What I mean is that you're not happy," Matt replied, his tone much softer. "You haven't been all year, not really anyway, and I'm pretty sure I know why," Blaine looked at him but said nothing. "You've been seeing someone, haven't you?"

"You know I don't do relationships," Blaine said with an eye roll.

"Yeah, and I also know that you haven't hooked up with anybody all year, which means that you've been seeing someone and hiding it. Though I can't imagine why." Blaine breathed deeply and shook his head. "Look man, whatever you're doing is your business. But if you're not enjoy yourself tonight then why are you even here?" Blaine looked over at him without a word. "It's not like you're going to win Prom King anyway. You know Spencer's got that shit in the bag," Matt laughed lightly with a nod towards the dance floor. Blaine turned to see Spencer surrounded by a group of his peers. "Go on, Anderson. Get out of here. Go have yourself a real Prom with whoever's been holding on to that heart of yours."

"You're a lot smarter than people give you credit for, Jones," Blaine teased with a small smile.

Matt shushed him with wide eyes. "Don't tell anybody that! These girls love my stupidity! It lets them think they're in charge," he whispered conspiringly.

Blaine laughed. "You are something else, man," he said as he stood up. "I'm gonna go. If anyone asks, I had an emergency or something."

Matt held his fist up and smiled. "Don't worry, Anderson. I got you." Blaine smiled appreciatively, pounding Matt's fist before making a quick exit to the motel.

* * *

Kurt was in the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and finishing the final touches to his hair when he heard a knock on the door. He poked his head out of the bathroom with confusion. "Who is it?"

"It's me," Blaine's voice called out.

Kurt gasped in panic. "But I'm not ready!"

Blaine's laughter could be heard from the other side of the door. "Then hurry up and finish. I'll wait."

"Are you serious?" Kurt asked but received no response. "Dammit, Blaine! Couldn't you at least text me to let me know you were coming?" Kurt threw the towel off and hurried over to his clothes.

"Where's the fun in that?" Kurt huffed though a smirk played at his lips and quickly dressed in his suit. "Besides," Blaine said as Kurt opened the door. Blaine walked in with his hand hidden behind his back. He waited until the door was closed before bringing his hand around to reveal a single red rose. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Blaine," Kurt breathed, stepping forward to grab the rose. "You just love your damn surprises, don't you?" he asked quietly, unable to stop the tear that streamed down his cheek.

"Hey now, there's no crying tonight," Blaine spoke gently, cradling Kurt's face and wiping the tear away. "This isn't goodbye. It's just, see ya later. Alright?"

Kurt's face leaned into Blaine's hand and nodded. "Alright. Do you want to order something to eat now or later?"

"Later," Blaine answered as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He went into the playlist he created for the night and pressed play before setting it on the nightstand. "First, may I have the honor of this dance?" he asked holding his hand out as _Come What May_ began to play.

A bashful smile spread across Kurt's face and he nodded, taking Blaine's hand and wrapping his arms around him, the rose still in his hand. "I didn't take you for such a romantic," he said as he sniffed the rose.

"I'm not usually," Blaine said softly. "But I don't usually let people in and yet, here we are."

Kurt squeezed him tightly and rested his chin on Blaine's shoulder. "I guess I'm just that special, huh?" he teased lightly.

Blaine kissed the crook of his neck before whispering. "Definitely."

They danced to several slow songs in a row before the songs changed to something upbeat. Blaine swung Kurt around the room and laughed truer than he ever had and Kurt allowed himself to fully feel. He allowed himself to fall completely into Blaine's arms and Blaine held onto him desperately. It didn't take long for their silly dances to turn seductive but they took their time despite their desires to be intimate. They wanted their final night together to last as long as possible. They needed it to last as long as possible.

They never ordered any food that night. The moment their lips touched, they were lost in the abyss of their love for each other. Blaine was attentive and sweet, adoring and gentle. Kurt was eager and willing, loving and sincere. They fell in perfect sync with each other and for their last moments together, they made long, passionate love for the first time.

* * *

The last month of school was gone in a blink of an eye and before the seniors of Calumet could truly grasp the end of their high school careers, it was Graduation day. Graduation was a bittersweet moment for them all, but no more than for Kurt and Blaine. They decided on Prom night that once they left the motel, they were done. No more random texts, no more flirty calls. They broke all ties in hopes of easing the pain when they finally left school. But as Blaine walked across the stage with a smile that said he was the happiest kid in the world, his eyes briefly shifted to Kurt and his heart shattered all over again, the same way it had every day since Prom. Kurt didn't look Blaine's way when he received his diploma. He couldn't. He knew he would break into tears if he did.

The seniors gathered together once the ceremony was over to say goodbye to their friends and soon their families joined them. When the crowd began to disperse, Blaine looked for Kurt. He couldn't help it. He needed to see him one last time. He scanned the thinning crowd until he found Kurt at the end of the football field heading towards the parking lot with his family. He broke into a run.

"Kurt!"

Kurt turned instantly at the sound of Blaine calling his name. Blaine froze in his spot when their eyes met. "I'll be right back," he said to his dad and walked towards Blaine.

The moment Kurt reached him Blaine threw his arms around him in an embrace. He thought about kissing him, but he knew if he did he would never be able to let go. Their hug lasted only a few seconds, but it was enough to shake both to the core. When they parted, they rested their forehead on each other's, both with tear filled eyes.

"This isn't goodbye," Blaine whispered as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"It's just, see ya later," Kurt replied brokenly. He lifted his head and met Blaine's eyes for only a second before letting go. He walked a few steps backward, Blaine resisting the urge to reach out to him. He mouthed the words I love you and Blaine mouthed them back before Kurt turned and quickly walked off, taking Blaine's heart with him.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will be posted on the 26th. I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello my darlings! Merry Christmas! (It's still the 25th here) All I have to say is that I love you all. Also, don't worry about Sebastian. He's harmless. I truly mean that. He will not get in the way of Klaine. At all. I promise.

Thank you GleekMom for always figuring out where I go wrong.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.

* * *

_10 years later_

Kurt closed his eyes and breathed deeply, allowing his grande nonfat mocha to soothe his body. It was early spring time in Chicago, he was up to his neck in mythological research, and all he wanted to do was have a moment of serenity in the here and now. Between publicity and signings he was constantly on the go, his mind was racing with all the words he needed to get down on paper before he forgot them, and his body was achingly desperate for a break. He knew he was at fault for his workload, taking on three magazine articles in the last month was probably not the brightest thing he had ever done, but he needed to keep himself busy. It was the only way to stop from thinking too much about all he had tried so hard to forget. But it was a lost cause. As soon as he stopped moving, as soon as he let himself relax, the letter he'd received last month penetrated his mind, followed much too closely by the memory of breathtakingly gorgeous hazel eyes.

He shook the thoughts away quickly. _Think about work. Think about the meeting with your publisher you have in an hour. Do not think about him. Do not go there Hummel._ Kurt groaned softly to himself. Most days, he could ignore the longing in his heart and the beautiful laugh he could still clearly hear in his mind. Most days he could forget about the time that was, and simply focus on the reality. But today was not one of those days. Yesterday wasn't either. In fact, it hadn't been one of those days since he received that letter.

"Hey."

Kurt opened his eyes and smiled up at his best friend and publisher. "Hey."

Sebastian took a seat as he set his cup of coffee down. "You must've been in one hell of a rush this morning because you left this at home." Kurt inhaled sharply when Sebastian pulled out his charm bracelet and placed it on the table. "Also, I saw that letter on your desk for your class reunion. Are you going to be able to go? Or have we got an event scheduled for that week? I'm assuming you're going to see your dad too so you'll be gone for a few days, right?"

"Words cannot express just how much I hate you right now," Kurt replied flatly, gingerly picking up the bracelet. "Seriously, Bas. You are the worst friend in the history of friends."

Sebastian's jaw dropped in confusion. "What the hell did I do now? I have said nothing to torment you so far today _and_ I even brought you this ridiculous bracelet you always wear."

Kurt sighed, slipping the bracelet into his jacket pocket, and shook his head. "As far as I know we don't have any events that week, but no, I am not going to my class reunion."

"Why the hell not?" Sebastian questioned, momentarily ignoring the fact that Kurt didn't answer his question.

"Because I'm not, ok?" Kurt snapped. "And what you did is make me think about the one thing I don't want to think about!"

"What? Your reunion?" Kurt groaned into hands. "What's the big deal?"

Kurt shook his head. "It's nothing, Bas. Just leave me alone."

"What's got your panties in a knot?" Sebastian asked seriously. Kurt glared at him through his fingers. "Why aren't you going?"

"Bas."

"No, I'm not dropping this now." Sebastian's voice was firm and Kurt knew he wasn't getting out of this. "Why aren't you going? I mean, how can you not go? Didn't you tell me you were completely invisible in high school and that everyone only knew you because of your dad?"

"Yes but-"

"But nothing. Why on earth wouldn't you go?" Sebastian asked. "You're an incredibly successful author, Kurt. This is the perfect opportunity to show off and we both know that you love to talk about how well your books are doing. Why could you possibly be skipping this?"

Kurt was quiet for a moment, his mind wandering to the memories that he both wished he could forget and was terrified he would. "I don't want to talk about this, Sebastian. I just don't want to go, alright?"

Sebastian shook his head. "No, not alright. Come on, tell me what's going on," he encouraged, his tone softening. "Is it a bully or something?"

"No, nothing like that," Kurt answered with a sigh.

"Then what is it? You've piqued my interest now."

Kurt sat back, pulling the bracelet out of his pocket and running it through his fingers. "It's complicated."

"I'm sure I can keep up," Sebastian meant to say sarcastically but Kurt didn't miss the hint of worry in his voice. "Come on, tell me."

"It's nothing bad, Bas," Kurt assured him.

"Well it's obviously something considering you yelled at me for no apparent reason," Sebastian said as he sat back. "I thought I would bring you that bracelet and you'd smile stupidly like you always do whenever you put it on but instead you're looking at it like you want to cry. I mention your reunion assuming you'd be happy to go but instead you bite my head off. So what is going on and what does that bracelet have to do with it?"

"Couldn't you just accept that I don't want to go?" Kurt pleaded quietly.

"No, I can't. As your best friend, it's my job to bother you until you tell me," Sebastian said as he crossed his arms.

Kurt sighed in defeat, leaning forward with the bracelet in his hands. "The reason I don't want to go is because of Blaine Anderson," he spoke softly. "And this bracelet means more to me than you could possibly know."

Sebastian listened intently as Kurt told him about his secret affair with Blaine. He listened without judgment as Kurt explained the deal they'd made in the beginning of senior year and how neither expected to develop any real feelings. He watched Kurt's face with understanding as he told him about the meaning behind the bracelet and the poem he'd written in return. He wasn't surprised when Kurt told him the reason he never dated was because his heart had always belonged to Blaine, but was rather impressed that he was able to hold on to his high school love for so long. Sebastian was a realist, and had been his entire life. But as Kurt regaled the promise between him and Blaine, it made him want to believe in a love that could last a lifetime.

Sebastian reached over the table and placed his hand on top of Kurt's when he finished, a gentle but encouraging smile on his lips. "Kurt, you have to go to this reunion."

"I can't."

"You have to."

"I can't," Kurt nearly shouted. "He's probably forgotten all about me by now. He's probably got some amazing boyfriend or husband while I'm here being pathetic and pinning for a love that was never meant to be mine in the first place!"

"And that is exactly why you have to go," Sebastian implored softly. "Kurt, you need to get over this. You need to move on or you're going to grow into a bitter old man. And maybe he didn't forget about you. Maybe he's been holding on to this crazy fantasy too. You did promise to meet again at your reunion. How's he going to feel if he shows up and you aren't there?"

Kurt was silent for a moment and when he spoke, it was nothing but a whisper. "This isn't goodbye. It's just, see ya later."

"Would you really rather spend the rest of your life wondering about this?" Sebastian asked him. "Or would you rather know if you two could ever have a real chance?"

Kurt breathed slowly. "I'm not that kid anymore, Bas."

"Just like I'm sure he isn't either," Sebastian said as he pulled away. "Ultimately it's up to you, but I really think you should go."

"I don't know. Maybe," Kurt shrugged with a sigh. "When did you turn into such a romantic anyway, Smythe? I expected you to tease the hell out of me for this."

"Don't get it twisted now, I really want to," Sebastian smirked. "But maybe hanging around you for so many years has turned me into a softy. Either way, I think going is a smart choice."

Kurt narrowed his eyes, a small smile on his lips. "You can be nice to me all you want. I'm still not telling you what happens with Kye and Kale."

"Oh come on! I'm dying here!" Sebastian replied dramatically. "Don't I get special publisher perks?"

"Nope," Kurt smirked mischievously. "You're going to have to wait like everyone else."

"You suck, Hummel," Sebastian griped as his phone beeped. "Come on, we have a meeting to get to."

* * *

Blaine waited until he could no longer hear their voices before cautiously lifting his head and looking behind him. He'd been living in Chicago for only a few months and not once had it occurred to him that Kurt was there too. He hadn't tried to overhear the conversation between Kurt and Sebastian. He hadn't wanted to invade their privacy. But there had been no way to make a discreet exit when their table had been practically next to his. He'd never really been the kind to believe in fate, but how else could he explain what had just happened? The one morning he'd decided to get a cup of coffee before going home from his overnight shift at the hospital was the same morning that Kurt Hummel decided to spill his soul, their secret, to his best friend? Fate was the only reasonable explanation.

He watched them walk out the coffee shop with an ache in his heart that had never truly gone away. He hadn't decided either if he would attend the reunion for the same reasons Kurt had just explained and now he wasn't sure if he could miss it. There was nothing to say that even if they did both go, even if they did both harbor feelings from a love's past, that they could just jump back into sync with one another. It couldn't really be that simple. Something in Blaine's heart told him that this time around would be even more complicated than before.

* * *

Blaine walked into his big empty house with a sigh. His mind was reeling with what he'd just heard and his soul ached with guilt for listening in on Kurt's conversation. It had been ten years since he'd last seen Kurt and from the quick glimpse he was able to catch, Kurt was even more beautiful now than he was at 18. Blaine ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head. This could not be happening.

He made his way upstairs to his bedroom, his thoughts plagued with questions he had no answers to. What was he supposed to do? Should he go? Could he go? And if he did, should he tell Kurt how he overheard the conversation? Should he tell Kurt that he was still in love with him? Was he even still really in love with Kurt or just the idea of him? Unlike Kurt, Blaine tried to date. He tried to flirt and have fun with the cute surfer boys that went to school with him. But with every kiss, every touch, betrayal coursed through him and the guilt in his heart grew tenfold. So after a while he stopped trying and focused on his schoolwork and career.

He wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel about the fact that Kurt never moved on. Part of him felt bad, like he somehow ruined Kurt's chances at happiness. But another part of him felt relieved that his hands were the only ones that had ever touched him, that his lips were the only ones that had the pleasure of tasting him. And then he felt selfish for wanting to be the only one when Kurt wasn't his only. Though Kurt was the only one to ever get inside Blaine's heart. Now Blaine wasn't sure if anyone else could ever truly break his walls the way Kurt had.

Blaine walked to bed but instead of lying down, he got on his knees and pulled out an old shoebox from underneath. He sat on his floor with his back to the bed and opened the box. Inside were a few mementoes from his time with Kurt. An old motel key he stole. A picture he'd taken with his phone on Prom night then printed out before deleting. One of Kurt's graphic tees that had accidently ended up in his luggage during their week of Spring Break. The receipt for the bracelet he'd bought him. And finally, Kurt's poem. It no longer folded into a bowtie and the paper was crumpled up from all the times he'd opened it. But it still made his heart flutter the same way it had the very first time he'd ever read it.

A purr at his ankles brought his attention back from the past and to his all white cat with striking blue eyes. He'd had her since med school and the similarities were never lost on him.

"Hey there, Roxanna," he said softly, reaching for her and stroking her chin. "Did you miss me?" Roxanna purred and pushed against his hand. "I missed you too baby," he cooed, setting the letter down and picking her up. "What do you think sweetheart? Should I go see him again?" Roxanna meowed and nudged his chin with her nose. Blaine smiled softly. "Yeah, I thought so too."

* * *

Kurt was doing everything except the one thing he was supposed to be doing, writing. He checked his emails and browsed the internet. He did a Q&A with his fans on Twitter and wrote a small teaser on his blog for his next book. He even spent a fair amount of time talking to his pet fish about how much adult like sucked. But he did not write. Not a single word. It wasn't because he had writer's block though, not exactly. It was because he was trying to avoid the one thing he really wanted to do and he knew until he did it, he wouldn't be able to get any writing done. After several hours of forced procrastination, Kurt caved and entered the website that was setup for his high school reunion.

It didn't take long for him to find his way to the senior pictures and the very first person was Blaine. He must've zoned out while staring at it because he didn't hear Sebastian enter his office nor did he notice the presence behind him when Sebastian leaned over to look at the screen.

"So that's him?" Kurt jumped back and Sebastian laughed. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Kurt huffed out. "Yeah, that's him," he sighed dreamily. "He was so gorgeous."

"I'd bang him," Sebastian smirked. Kurt deadpanned and Sebastian bit back a laugh. "I bet he grew up into a fine ass man too."

"Ugh, I know!" Kurt groaned. "I keep thinking about how he's probably all filled out and toned and I just want to die!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and moved the curser to scroll down the page. "You're such drama queen," Kurt made a face at him but Sebastian ignored it. "Hey look, he RSVP'd and it looks like he left you a message."

"What?!" Kurt asked frantic.

"Yeah, here," Sebastian pointed at the very bottom of the page after the list of clubs and activities Blaine was involved in, and it showed that Blaine had indeed RSVP's to the reunion and left the comment, _I can't wait to see everyone! Especially my Special Friends. ;)_. "You're his special friend, right? That's what you called each other? Or did he have more than one?"

Kurt shook his head slowly, his mouth agape. "No, he didn't have more. I was his only special friend," he said a bit awestruck.

"Well then, it looks like now you really do have to go," Sebastian winked at him but Kurt hadn't noticed, his eyes transfixed on the screen. "I'll leave you too it. Get your ass to writing, Hummel. No more procrastinating."

Kurt waved dismissively as Sebastian walked away. "Have fun on your date. Make sure to use protection."

"Duh," Sebastian called out though he had no intention of sleeping with his date. He actually liked this guy and he was not about to mess it up by jumping into bed.

Kurt read the message over and over again. Had it really been for him? Had Blaine really subtly reached out to him? What did it mean? Was Blaine waiting for him the way Kurt had so foolishly done? There was only one way to find out. With a deep breath, Kurt went to his senior picture, RSVP'd, and wrote his own message. _I wouldn't miss seeing my Special Friends for anything_.

* * *

Kurt walked into Calumet High School for the first time in a decade and memories instantly washed over him. Ten years was a short amount of time in the grand aspect of life, but it felt like forever and Kurt was proud of how far he'd come. No longer was he the boy that blended in the background because it made life easier. He was the man that turned heads when he walked into a room. No longer was he just Hummel's kid, though to his classmates he would probably always be Hummel's kid. He was Kurt Hummel, New York Time's best-selling author and Forbes Magazine Writer of the Year. He was his own person now, with his own voice, and had a successful career that many could only wish for. He had tonight in the bag.

He strutted down the hall towards the gymnasium and smiled at student council vice president Melanie James who was checking people in. She smiled back enthusiastically.

"Kurt, hi!"

"Hello," Kurt replied politely.

"I cannot begin tell you how excited I was when I saw you were coming," Melanie said as she checked his name off the list and wrote out his name on a sticker. "I absolutely love your books! My coworkers flipped out when I told them I knew you."

Kurt raised a brow. He'd only spoken to her a few times in high school when necessary and she had always been kind to him, but he never expected her to read his work. "Oh? Well then, we'll have to make sure to take a picture together tonight, just so you can make them jealous," he said cheekily.

Melanie's eyes went wide. "Oh my God, yes!" she exclaimed as she handed him his name. He took the sticker graciously and put it on his jacket. "Also, if it's not too much to ask, could I maybe get you to autograph my copies? I brought them with me, just in case," she said sheepishly.

Kurt grinned from ear to ear. "I'd love to."

"Thank you so much!" Melanie praised him. "Have fun tonight. I'll find you later." Kurt nodded and started to walk past her. "Oh, Kurt!" Kurt turned with a curious brow. "Please tell me that Kye and Kale are alright! I'm like, dying!"

Kurt smiled mischievously. "Oh, they're alright," Melanie actually squealed. "In fact, they're much better than alright," he said teasingly and Melanie gasped. "Just because they're being held in captivity doesn't mean that haven't…found ways to be…entertained."

"What does that mean?!" Melanie asked with desperation.

Kurt shrugged. "Use your imagination," he winked and walked away, laughing when he heard Melanie angrily call out to him. Teasing his readers was his favorite thing to do.

He walked into the gym and was surprised when several classmates greeted him. Apparently his name, not his father's, was big in town and he could only feel pride. He was sure that no one had expected him to become more than the mill owner's son and it was an amazing feeling being recognized for his work.

He tried not to be too eager but he couldn't help but glance around for any signs of Blaine. Blaine was nowhere in sight however and he deflated. He thought about asking around if Blaine had shown up yet but he couldn't bring himself to do it. _It's still early_, he told himself_. He'll be here. He promised_.

* * *

Blaine walked into the gymnasium with a smile. The school hadn't changed a bit and the decorations the student council used were the same ones from Prom. As Student Council President their senior year, it had technically been his job to organize the reunion. But he'd opted out of it simply because he didn't have the time. He did make a large donation to the school though which he knew their old principal truly appreciated. He glanced around and saw a few of his friends and their spouses talking but he didn't join them. He was there for one reason alone and he was not about to waste time or shy away from their situation. He still had no idea what he would say to Kurt, but he needed to see him before anyone else.

He glanced around the gymnasium as he walked towards the drink's table, smiling at the classmates that caught his eye before coming to an abrupt halt when he saw Kurt. He was talking with the newspaper editor from their senior year and he looked breathtakingly gorgeous in his fitted tux. With a deep breath, Blaine slid his hands into his pocket and walked his way over casually even though his heart was racing. It was now or never.

* * *

"I knew they were feeding me bullshit," Carlos complained with disappointment.

"Listen, I'll give you my number and we'll meet up," Kurt assured him. "I can't guarantee anything but my publisher is amazing. I'll see what I can do."

"You don't have to do that," Carlos tried but Kurt shook his head.

"Yes, I do. You were one of the few people that actually believed I could get published and I owe you for being so confident in my writing," Kurt told him. "Besides that, you're an amazing writer, always have been. Bring your hard copy with you and I'll pass it along. I have no doubt in my mind that it's fantastic."

"Well if Kurt doesn't have any doubt then surely it must be."

Kurt whipped his head around, his breath escaping him when he saw Blaine. "Hi," he said just above a whisper.

Blaine smiled gently. "Hi."

"Blaine Anderson!" Carlos exclaimed, breaking the moment. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well, how are you?" Blaine asked as he shook Carlos' hand.

"I'm good. You know, doing the dad thing," Carlos replied with a proud grin.

"Yeah, I saw on Facebook that you had twins?"

"Triplets actually," Carlos laughed fondly. "They're quite the handful."

Blaine chuckled. "I'm sure," he nodded with a glance at Kurt who was staring at him dumbfounded. "Do you mind if I steal Kurt away from you for a moment?"

"Not at all," Carlos turned to Kurt. "Find me later and we'll exchange numbers?"

Kurt tore his gaze away from Blaine. "Yes, definitely." Carlos smiled with appreciation and walked off. Kurt turned back to Blaine with a nervous smile. "Hi," he breathed.

Blaine took a step closer. "Hi."

They stood there for a moment, neither saying a word before Kurt took a step and threw his arms around Blaine's shoulders. Blaine didn't hesitate and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, hugging him tightly. The embrace only lasted a quick second, but it made Kurt's head spin and his heart burst with happiness. Blaine was reluctant to let go. The brief moment was the first time in years that he felt truly at ease and he wanted to hold on to that feeling forever.

"It's great to see you," Kurt said as they parted, his cheeks tinted a light pink.

"Yeah, you too," Blaine replied with a bashful smile. "Do you want to sit down and talk? Catch up?"

Kurt nodded eagerly. "Yeah, yes. Let's do that," he chuckled nervously. They walked to a nearby table and sat down next to each other. "So, how have you been?"

"I've been good," Blaine said with a nod. "Working, a lot actually," he laughed softly. "How about you? You've been pretty busy yourself too, with your new book and all."

"Yeah, I have. It's um, it's a lot of work, that's for sure," Kurt said with a small sigh. "But I'm well. What have you been doing? I mean, the last time we talked you weren't sure what you were going to school for."

Blaine looked down for a second then glanced up at Kurt through his lashes. Kurt gulped. The last time they'd talked, really talked, was Prom night and the sudden memory overwhelmed them both. "I'm a pediatrician actually, at Children's Memorial in Chicago."

"You're a doctor?" Kurt asked with a surprised smile. "Seriously?"

"Mhm," Blaine nodded proudly. "In fact, I knew that no one would believe me so I brought this," Blaine reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out his hospital ID.

Kurt smiled at the picture, though he wondered if something had been wrong with Blaine the day they took it because his smile didn't reach his eyes. "That's incredible," Kurt spoke softly as returned Blaine's badge. "How long have you been in Chicago?"

"Only a few months," Blaine shrugged, slipping the badge away. "What about you? Did you ever make it to New York?"

"I did, for a little while but," Kurt looked away and glanced at the dance floor as he started to fill with people. "My dad's getting old and I don't really know how long I have left with him, so I moved to Chicago last year." Blaine nodded with understanding. "Best thing about being a writer is that I can do it anywhere and now I'm less than an hour from him. I'm kinda surprised that we haven't run into each other though."

Blaine forced a smile. "It's a big city and I mostly work nights, so I'm usually asleep during the day," he quickly explained. He didn't mention the other day at the coffee shop. "Do you want to dance?" he asked and stood up.

"Um…"

"What's the matter, Hummel? Afraid you won't be able to keep up?" Blaine teased softly, knowing that Kurt was never one to resist a challenge.

Kurt chuckled and shook his head. "I think you know better than anyone that I can keep up, Anderson," he replied, a hint of flirtation slipping through.

Blaine's smiled brightly. "That was a long time ago, Kurt. Some things change."

"And some don't," Kurt retorted.

"Well then?" Blaine questioned, presenting his hand to Kurt.

For a second, Kurt was thrown back to the first time Blaine ever asked him to dance and he smiled, the memory of that party still fresh in his mind. "One dance and then I am going home."

Blaine laughed as Kurt took his hand. "That's what you said last time," he winked and led them to the dance floor.

* * *

The next few hours were spent either talking with their classmates or dancing. They avoided having prolonged periods of time alone. There was an awkward tension between them and Kurt chalked it up to the complications of their past. He wanted to be able to talk with Blaine but he couldn't seem to figure out how and he decided not to try tonight. They both lived in Chicago. They could rekindle things later if that's what fate had in mind. He didn't even know if Blaine was single or if he even wanted to rekindle anything. But he enjoyed seeing Blaine again nonetheless. Kurt still swooned at Blaine's smile and his eyes still made him blush like a teenager. But he also felt cautious. They weren't kids anymore and he had to think about what was to come. He couldn't jump head first this time around.

Blaine's emotions were all over the place. Though he wore a carefree smile, his insides were churning with guilt. He felt like he was lying to Kurt by not telling him that he'd overheard the conversation. But he knew it wasn't the time or place to bring it up. He hadn't realized how much he truly missed Kurt's laugh either. There was something about Kurt that made him want to throw caution to the wind, there always had been, and Blaine had forgotten how strongly Kurt affected him. He wondered if coming to the reunion had been a bad idea. Was Kurt expecting them to be together now? Was he waiting for Blaine to make a move? Did Blaine even want to go there? They were grown men. They couldn't be carefree the way they had been in high school and Blaine had to remind himself of that throughout the night.

"Well I certainly hadn't expected that," Kurt laughed as he and Blaine walked to his car.

"What? Our reunion turning into your book signing?" Blaine joked lightly.

"Yes!" Kurt exclaimed and shook his head. "I mean, I thought that maybe they might know how successful I've become but I hadn't expected to be bombarded with questions about the next book."

They reached Kurt's car and Blaine chuckled. "So modest," he teased and Kurt shoved him playfully. "I don't think anyone expected you to become such a success to be honest."

"You did," Kurt said with a small shrug. "You thought I would make it."

"Yes well, clearly I'm smarter than the rest," Blaine said with faux arrogance.

"Clearly," Kurt laughed. "Thank you for walking me to my car."

Blaine nodded and smiled softly. "Of course."

They smiled at each other for a few minutes, neither moving to leave. Kurt didn't want to go. He didn't want to get in his car and drive away from the one person that always made him feel so alive. He tried coming up with excuse to stay longer. He tried to think of a way to stay with Blaine for as long as possible without being too forward. But Blaine saved him from having to think of anything. He inhaled sharply when Blaine's hands were suddenly on his hips and pulling him close.

Blaine smirked at him and licked his lips. "Do you want to go have a late night dinner?"

"Right now?" Kurt asked, his voice going an octave higher.

Blaine grinned. "Yeah, why not? We can go to IHOP or something," Kurt bit back a smirk. "What?"

"You always were a cheap date," Kurt teased, his arms resting on Blaine's chest.

Blaine chuckled, his arms slowly snaking around Kurt's back and bringing him closer, their bodies pressed together. "Maybe…but my otherworldly skills more than made up for it," he said lowly, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Otherworldly?" Kurt questioned with a raised brow. "I don't recall ever saying that."

"You did," Blaine replied confidently. "Valentine's Day," he leaned in to whisper in Kurt's ear, "right after I made your eyes roll into the back of your head."

Kurt shivered as Blaine's breath lingered on his neck, the memories of that night rushing back. "I must've been drunk on love or something," he muttered, his cheeks flushed.

"Or something," Blaine spoke softly. "So, dinner? We could talk, catch up a little more."

Kurt nodded, a shy smile on his lips. "Yeah, sounds great. I'll meet you there."

"Great," Blaine smiled, reluctantly stepping away. "See you there."

* * *

Kurt laughed uncontrollably, Blaine hiding his face behind his hands. Their finished plates had been taken by the waitress, but they remained glued to their seats, reminiscing their high school days. The one memory Blaine wished he could forget was when his friends decided to dress up in costumes for Halloween. They weren't the only ones to dress up for school, but Blaine and his friends never did anything halfway and their costumes were so elaborate that they had gotten in trouble for being a disruption.

"I remember thinking, there is no way in hell those tights are comfortable," Kurt shook his head, images of Blaine prancing around the halls as Peter Pan still fresh in his mind.

"They were awful," Blaine groaned with an embarrassment. "I will never forget how difficult it was to put those on. I mean yeah, I thought I was awesome at the time, but looking back on it now? That was a terrible idea."

"I will forever have the image of Matt dressed as Tinkerbell fried into my brain," Kurt grimaced and Blaine laughed. "_That_ was bad."

"Yeah, it really was," Blaine nodded. "There's a picture of us out there somewhere I'm sure. I don't know what we were thinking."

"Probably that it would be funny, which it was," Kurt smirked. "And we both know how much you like to dress up for the holidays," he flirted.

Blaine ducked his head, a bashful smile on his lips as he recalled his Christmas with Kurt where he dressed like a sexy Santa, and their Valentine's Day where he dressed as Cupid. "What can I say? I've always had a knack for roleplaying," he winked and Kurt blushed. "And if I remember correctly, you quite enjoyed my costumes."

Kurt shrugged one shoulder and looked down. "Maybe a little," he admitted softly.

With every blush and every flutter of Kurt's eyelashes, Blaine's heart melted. He had been afraid that his feelings for Kurt wouldn't seem as real now as they did when they were 18, but he couldn't deny that they had not changed one bit. Their lives were different now though, they were different, and he realized that if he hadn't done things all wrong back then maybe they wouldn't have missed so many years together. This time, if there was going to be a this time, he would do things right. And the first step would be swallowing his fear and telling Kurt the truth about the day at the coffee shop.

"Kurt, as much fun as this has been, there's something I need to tell you," Blaine started cautiously.

Kurt visibly paled. "Well that's never a good way to start a conversation," he tried to joke though Blaine could tell he was on edge.

Blaine reached over the table and placed his hands on top of Kurt. "About a month ago, I um, I was at this coffee shop near the hospital and I…"

"You?" Kurt asked confused.

"I overheard you and another man talking about me. About us," Blaine said guiltily.

Kurt's eyes widened. "You overheard Sebastian and me?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. I was sitting at the table next to yours but I had my head down. I had just gotten off work and I was exhausted so I stopped for coffee but I kinda fell asleep. I'm pretty sure it was the sound of your voice that woke me and I just…there was no way of me leaving without you noticing me. So I stayed until you left."

The gravity of Blaine's admission washed over him and Kurt pulled his hands away, sitting back in his seat. "You overheard us talking? You overheard everything I said about you and how I felt?" he accused and Blaine nodded. "So this entire night, you knew that I never got over you?"

"I didn't mean to listen in," Blaine replied apologetically. "I'm really sorry. I just didn't know what to do."

"I see."

"If it makes you feel any better, it's not as if I just moved on when I lost you," Blaine said.

Kurt paused, taking Blaine's words in. "What?

Blaine ducked his head with a soft, hopeful smile. "I still have your poem."

"You do?" Kurt asked in genuine surprise.

"Yeah," Blaine chuckled bashfully. "I have a whole Kurt box that I keep under my bed."

Kurt's eyes softened, the self-consciousness he felt from Blaine knowing his true feelings slipping away. "You have a Kurt box?"

"I do," Blaine sighed, a small smile on his lips.

"What's in it?" Kurt wondered.

"A motel key I stole," Blaine smirked. "Your letter, the receipt for your bracelet, one of your shirts from our Spring Break, and um, a picture I took of us Prom night."

"Wait, hold on, what shirt did you steal?" Kurt asked seriously though his lips upturned. "And what picture? We never took any pictures together."

Blaine blushed. "I didn't steal it, it magically appeared in my suitcase when I got home," Kurt raised an unconvinced brow. "It's your Ninja Turtle shirt, the one with all the villains."

"I cannot believe you stole that," Kurt shook his head. "I loved that shirt. And again, what picture?"

Blaine looked down, his lip caught in-between his teeth. "After you had fallen asleep on my chest, I took a picture of us on my phone and printed it out later."

"Blaine," Kurt breathed out.

"What can I say? I was a fool in love," Blaine looked up at Kurt through his lashes. "I kinda still am."

Kurt looked away, his heart racing. "So what happens now?" he wondered, his voice nothing but a whisper.

"I screwed up last time, Kurt. I was scared of things that I'm sure we've both figured out by now were really not important at all. This time I want us to do things right," Blaine answered and Kurt looked his way, their eyes locking. "We become friends again, we get to know each other. We aren't kids anymore, Kurt, and while being with you tonight has been incredible-"

"We can't just jump back into it like nothing's changed," Kurt finished for him.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah."

Kurt breathed deeply, leaning forward and placing his hands on top of Blaine's. "I think that's a good idea," he smiled softly. "And I want to see this picture, Anderson."

Blaine smiled widely. "Only if I get to keep the shirt. Deal?"

Kurt narrowed his eyes playfully. He stood up and leaned over the booth, kissing Blaine's lips lightly. Blaine breathed in surprise, Kurt sitting back down before he could grasp what happened. "Deal."

Blaine breathed out a laugh. His head was spinning and his heart was beating erratically. How had he gone so many years without Kurt? How had he thought that anyone but Kurt was meant to be his? None of that mattered, not anymore. All that mattered was that there was still a chance for them and Blaine was not about to let Kurt go again.

* * *

A/N: Since I'm still writing the next chapter, I can't give a definitive date on when I'll update. But I'm 90% sure that it will be by the 28th. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello my darlings. I'm only a day late, that's not too bad right? I want to thank you all for being the best readers in the whole world! Your support means so much to me. I seriously can't thank you enough. I love you guys.

GleekMom, thank you for being a wonderful friend and beta.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.

* * *

Doing things right this time around was easier said than done. Between Blaine's work schedule and Kurt's release date looming over his head, neither one had the chance to ask the other out. They texted throughout the day and they spoke over the phone a few times, but the following month passed by without seeing each other once.

Kurt hadn't taken too much notice. Seeing Blaine again had cleared his mind and he was more inspired than ever. He was writing nonstop, going hours at a time without leaving his office. There were moments where Sebastian had to physically force Kurt to take breaks to eat and sleep. He understood that once Kurt's muse was flowing, it was best to leave him be. But as his best friend he couldn't allow Kurt to overwork himself. Though he had to admit he was impressed by the amount of writing Kurt had gotten done in such a short amount of time.

Sebastian knew he had Blaine to thank for that. The few times he heard Kurt yell out in frustration, he would walk to his office to see if there was anything he could do. But by the time he got there, Kurt was already on the phone talking with Blaine or texting him, and after a short conversation, Kurt was right back at it with a goofy grin on his face. Sebastian had never before seen Kurt in love, but it suited him well.

Blaine however, wasn't doing as well as Kurt. Sure, their reunion had been wonderful, but he seemed to have lost his confidence since then. He wasn't sure what he was expecting to happen between them considering he was the one who said they needed to be friends first. But not seeing Kurt and only talking to him for a few minutes at a time was not nearly enough to satisfy the yearning in his heart. He started to overthink and overanalyze every little thing and by the end of the month, he was all but convinced that they would never make it.

He hated the uncertainty. He hated not being able to see Kurt because of their schedules. Most of all, he hated hearing about Sebastian. It wasn't like Kurt spoke about him a lot, but his name never failed to come up in conversation and Blaine couldn't help the jealousy that festered in his stomach. He knew there was no reason to be jealous, or at least he was pretty sure there wasn't. But that didn't stop his insecurities from running away with his imagination.

* * *

"You tell him to come to my office ASAP," Sebastian said seriously as he and Kurt grabbed their to-go cups. "How the hell has he not been published? You know what, don't answer that. I'm glad he hasn't been published because now I get to do it. Seriously, that book is extraordinary."

Kurt nodded and took a sip of coffee as they started to make their way out of the coffee shop. "I knew you'd love it." Kurt stepped out of the shop with Sebastian close behind and ran straight into the person walking in, his coffee spilling over both of them. "Shit!" Kurt exclaimed, looking down at himself. "I am so sorry," he looked up and was met with his favorite shade of hazel eyes. "Blaine?"

Blaine forced a smile, his eyes shifting to Sebastian. "Hey. Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

Kurt could tell that his smile wasn't genuine and it confused him. "No, no. It was my fault. I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," Blaine stammered, looking down at his stained uniform.

"So this is him, huh?" Sebastian smirked with a raised brow. "I didn't know you had a thing for hobbits, Hummel."

Blaine looked up affronted. "Excuse you, I'm not that short."

"Is that what they teach you at hobbit school?" Sebastian teased and Kurt elbowed him in the gut.

"Please ignore him," Kurt told him with soft pleading eyes. "Sebastian graduated from 'How to be an asshole to everyone you meet' University,'" he said with a glare directed at Sebastian.

"We graduated from the same school, Kurt, so I guess that means you're an asshole too," Sebastian retorted, both missing the disgruntled look on Blaine's face.

"I have to go," Blaine said suddenly.

Kurt quickly turned to him. "Oh, ok," he said, the disappointment evident in his voice. "I know it's been hectic lately for the both of us but can we meet up?"

"Um," Blaine glanced at Sebastian, not bothering to hide his distaste. Sebastian raised an amused brow. "Yeah, maybe. I don't know. It's been crazy at the hospital. I'm not sure when I'll have the chance."

Kurt visibly deflated. "Right. Of course," he said with a sad smile.

"I'll call you," Blaine said, leaning in and kissing Kurt's cheek swiftly before turning and walking off without his coffee.

Kurt watched Blaine walk away, his heart heavy with uncertainty. He had no idea what the hell had just happened.

"Well, he's a bit spazzy," Sebastian commented.

Kurt turned to him and punched him on the arm. "This all your fault. Why do you have to be such an ass?"

"I was only joking," Sebastian shrugged uncaringly. "It's not my fault he's so sensitive."

Kurt huffed and rolled his eyes. "Screw you, Smythe," he snapped and walked back into the coffee shop to get a new cup.

* * *

Kurt walked into Children's Memorial late that night with a cup of medium drip for Blaine. He wasn't sure if Blaine was even working but he needed to try and see him. He knew he could've called or texted to find out his schedule, but after the odd interaction that morning, he didn't want to risk Blaine telling him not to come.

Kurt had not gotten any writing done all day. His thoughts had been too wrapped up in Blaine and the reason why he could possibly be upset. Did he do something wrong? Was he missing something? Or did Sebastian's joking really affect Blaine that badly? He knew for a fact that Blaine wasn't the oversensitive type and he refused to believe that the short jokes bothered him to the point of practically running off. But his thought kept going back to Sebastian and he couldn't help but think that it was somehow his fault.

"Excuse me," Kurt said to the blond woman sitting at the nurse's station. "I'm looking for Dr. Blaine Anderson."

The nurse eyed him. "Is he expecting you?" she asked, her tone not nearly as friendly as Kurt expected it to be.

Kurt raised a brow. "No, but he'll want to see me," he said in a sweet voice. "I have coffee for him."

The nurse picked up the phone and breathed as if it was the biggest hassle to do so. "There's someone here to see Dr. Anderson," she said into the receiver. A moment of silence passed before she spoke. "Alright," she hung up and looked at Kurt. "Down the hall, take a right, third door to the left. It's nearly bedtime for the children and he's on story duty. You can wait outside the room for him."

Kurt smiled as kindly as he could manage. "Thank you so much," he drawled and walked off.

He followed the nurse's instructions, his heart racing. What if surprising Blaine was a bad idea? What if Blaine got upset with him just for showing up? Kurt shook the negativity out of his head. He couldn't think like that. He needed to be calm about this or he would turn back around and run out of the hospital before Blaine could see him.

He reached the third door and stood in the hallway with a smile. The playroom was filled with kids of all ages and Blaine was in front, dressed as a knight, reading what seemed to be a King Arthur book enthusiastically. How had he ever questioned Blaine becoming a children's doctor? Blaine was a big kid himself and he had a big heart even if he decided not to show it.

Kurt stepped closer and watched Blaine interact with the kids through the glass. He hadn't thought it was possible for him to fall deeper in love with Blaine and yet, he was sure that he never loved Blaine more than he did that very moment.

"Are you Dr. Anderson's visitor?"

Kurt turned at the friendly voice and smiled at the elderly nurse. "I am."

"He'll be out soon. Story time is almost over," she told him with a smile. Kurt nodded his appreciation and turned back to Blaine. He was done reading and was now taking questions from the kids. "Are you his boyfriend?"

Kurt shook his head, a blush on his cheeks. "No, we're just old friends."

The nurse looked at him unconvinced but said nothing. A few minutes passed before the kids began to line up. The older nurse and another walked into the room to escort the kids out while Blaine put the book and props he'd used away. Kurt waited until the last child was out of the room before leaning on the doorway and knocking.

"Guess who."

Blaine looked up in surprise. "Kurt? What are you doing here?"

Kurt shrugged, looking down as he stepped in. "I thought I'd bring you some coffee since I kind of prevented you from getting some this morning," he said quietly.

Blaine exhaled slowly, a small smile on his lips. "Thank you," he said as he took the coffee. He took a sip and hummed. "You remembered my coffee order."

"Of course," Kurt replied gently. "I hope it's ok that I just showed up. I can go, if you're busy."

Kurt went to take a step back but Blaine quickly grabbed his arm. "Don't. Don't go."

"Can we talk?" Kurt asked nervously.

Blaine nodded, reaching down to Kurt's hand to hold. "Yeah, let's go to my office."

* * *

Blaine wasn't sure what possessed him to hold Kurt's hand as they walked down the hall. Maybe it was because he couldn't stand to see the vulnerability in Kurt's eyes, or maybe it was because he was desperate to hold Kurt close to his heart. Whatever the reason, all he knew was that nothing felt as right as the simple gesture.

"Your office is really nice," Kurt commented as he looked at the pictures his patients had drawn for him.

"My home office is better," Blaine said as he shut his door. "I turned one of the spare rooms into a small library and it's where I do all my work."

"Oh, don't tell me that. I'll gladly move in just so that I can have my own library," Kurt joked lightly. Blaine smiled at the thought of coming home from work to find Kurt writing away at his desk. "I tried convincing Sebastian to let me have one in the apartment but apparently I _read too much as is and the last thing I need is a distraction that big_," he recited back Sebastian's words.

Blaine's smile faded. "Is there a reason why you're here?" he asked, his tone clipped.

Kurt didn't miss the change in tone and he turned to look at Blaine bemused. "I guess not. Not really. I just wanted to see you, to talk."

"About?"

"For starters, why are you acting like this?" Kurt asked crossing his arms.

"Like what?" Blaine questioned.

"Like this!" Kurt gestured wildly at him. "One minute you're holding my hand and the next you're being so dismissive towards me. Am I doing something wrong here?"

"You mean other than practically ignoring me all month?" Blaine retorted sarcastically.

Kurt gaped at him. "I've been working, just like you. I have not been ignoring you."

"Or how about the fact that we haven't seen each other at all since the reunion," Blaine snapped. He knew was out of line. He knew he was taking his frustrations out on Kurt for no reason. But that didn't stop him from continuing. "Or maybe it's because we can't have a simple conversation with you bringing up Sebastian?"

Kurt was taken aback. "Is that what this is about? Sebastian?" Blaine closed his eyes and breathed deeply but said nothing. Kurt stepped closer, his tone softening. "Blaine, please don't tell me you're jealous of my friendship with Sebastian," he said with a slight tease.

"How can I not be?" Blaine asked, sounding more like a petulant child than a grown man. "He's tall and sophist aced, and he's a brilliant publisher, and he's tall."

Kurt chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders. Blaine relaxed at the touch, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. "Honey, there is absolutely no reason for you to be jealous of Sebastian Smythe. For one, the last time I checked, I was still kind of in love with you. Have been for ten years now, remember? Two, I am in no way in love with Sebastian and I'm sorry if I always bring him up. He's just always around. And three, he looks like a meerkat and I prefer hobbits," he teased and Blaine lowered his head with a laugh. "Is that what's been bothering you?"

Blaine nodded with embarrassment. "Yeah. I'm sorry. I just…I tend to overthink when it comes to you and it felt like I was being forgotten. I'm an idiot."

Kurt decided to be bold and closed the gap between them. He placed a gentle hand to Blaine's cheek, caressing it softly just before leaning in, kissing Blaine's lips tenderly with all the love he'd harbored over the last ten years. When they parted, Blaine inhaled deeply. Kurt always had a knack for taking his breath away. "You are an idiot," Kurt agreed with a smirk. "An idiot that I haven't been able to forget about for over a decade. I'm sorry that this month hasn't gone as smoothly as we would've liked, and I hate to tell you this but until I finish this book, it probably won't get much better."

"I know," Blaine sighed, resting his forehead on Kurt's for a moment and reveling in the moment. He lifted his head and reluctantly stepped back. "I wasn't kidding about my schedule being hectic either. We lost one of our on call doctors so until we fill his position, my hours are going to be all over the place. Which means, and I hate to say this, but we can't do this yet. I was serious when I said I wanted to take things slow and I can't do that if you're going to be kissing me," he scolded playfully.

Kurt shrugged, a bashful smile on his lips. "I couldn't help it. I do agree though. If I let myself get wrapped up with you I'll never get my book done."

"We have to figure this out," Blaine chuckled. "It might take a few adjustments on both our parts but let's at least try and date like regularly people do before we jump in, even if we both want to."

"Agreed," Kurt said with a nod, backing completely away from Blaine. "Blaine Anderson, would you like to go on a date with me in three weeks?"

"Why three weeks?" Blaine wondered.

"I don't know," Kurt laughed. "Because it gives us enough time to figure out our schedules?"

Blaine narrowed his eyes in faux contemplation. "Alright, three weeks it is. But, I'm cooking you dinner at my house."

"You can cook now?" Kurt questioned with shock.

"Yes, I can," Blaine said with pride. "Living with Cooper for so many years forced me to learn."

Kurt laughed lightly and nodded. "Alright. Dinner date at your house it is."

* * *

Blaine and Kurt sat in Blaine's living room, legs crossed on top of pillows to save them from the ache of the hardwood floor. Their dinner was set out on Blaine's coffee table. They had both deliberately scheduled the night off exactly three weeks later. Blaine decided to make a simple spaghetti dinner with a salad and bread sticks and Kurt brought the bottle of wine. They were on their second glass when they started the main course.

"And why exactly are we eating in here, on the floor, instead of that fancy dining room of yours?" Kurt asked with a smirk.

"Because it's a fancy dining room I don't like," Blaine retorted. "Don't get me wrong, it's a great dining room and the table my mother insisted I buy is gorgeous, but it's not my style. Pillows are my style."

Kurt nodded as he took a bite of spaghetti. "You've always been very simple when it comes to things like that," he smirked.

"Mhm," Blaine agreed. "How's the spaghetti?"

Kurt licked his lips with a moan. "Amazing," he said and Blaine gulped. Kurt needed not to make those noises. "Best spaghetti I've ever had."

Blaine beamed. "Good. I have cheesecake for dessert too," he winked.

"You know me so well, Anderson," Kurt smiled. "How's the new doctor working out?"

Blaine half shrugged. "He's alright I guess. I mean, he's nice but he's very to himself. We haven't quite figured him out yet."

"It's only been a week," Kurt reasoned. "I'm sure he just has to settle in."

"True. It is nice not to be the newbie anymore though. Maybe I should ask him out for a beer, try and get to know him better?"

"Hey now mister, no dates unless they are with me," Kurt waved his finger teasingly though there was real concern in his voice.

Blaine smirked, his eyes smoldering. "Don't worry, he's straight. Besides, I prefer mouthy writers anyway."

Kurt blushed. "Oh I'm mouthy alright, and you love it."

"I do," Blaine said with a nod. "Melissa however, not so much."

Kurt rolled his eyes at the mention of the blond nurse. "That woman is awful to me. I am nothing but kind to her."

"Uh, huh. Sure," Blaine laughed. "How are the last few chapters coming along?"

Kurt made a face. "Not nearly as well as I need them to be. I think my charms have lost their magic," he pouted.

"Your charms?" Blaine questioned. "You mean the ones I got you?"

Kurt stopped mid bite. He hadn't meant to say that aloud. "Um…yes."

"What do you mean they've lost their magic?"

"I…well…," Kurt sighed and set his fork down. "I wear that bracelet a lot, especially when I'm writing. When I'm stuck and I'm trying really hard to overcome my block, I tend to rub the charms." Blaine's brows shot up in surprise. "I didn't even realize I did it until Sebastian pointed it out to me a few years ago."

"That's probably the cutest thing I've ever heard," Blaine smiled softly. Kurt looked away, a blush on his cheeks. "Speaking of Sebastian," Blaine said hesitantly. "I've been meaning to ask…how did all that come about?"

"He was my roommate at Emory," Kurt told him with a fond eye roll. "We couldn't stand each other at first. He called me gay face, and I called him a cheap whore. As time went on though, we just got used to each other I guess. And now I can't get rid of him."

"Did you two ever…" Blaine trailed off, unable to finish the question.

"God no," Kurt said with gag. "Don't get me wrong, I love him to death. But no, no way. He's too much like me to ever consider it." Blaine nodded slowly but said nothing. "Besides, how could I possibly have any feelings for him when I was harboring feelings for you?"

"You know," Blaine placed his elbow on the coffee table and rested his chin on his fist, a smug expression on his face. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you say that you've been in love with me for so long. I mean, I knew I was good in bed, but ten years is a long time to have feelings for someone, Kurt. I must've been amazing in bed."

"Oh yes, this coming from the guy that begged me to be his special friend," Kurt quipped with a cocky smirk. "I also didn't get a cat that looked like you, so if anyone is guilty of harboring feelings, it's you."

Blaine pouted and it took all of Kurt's will power not to kiss him. "You leave my Roxanna out of this. You know the sex was beyond amazing on both our parts."

"I never said it wasn't," Kurt said with a cheeky grin. "Maybe if you're a good boy, it can be beyond amazing again."

Blaine cleared his throat. "That's not friend talk, Kurt," he warned with bashful smile.

"You're right, I'm sorry," Kurt said with his hands up. "Technically though, you started it."

"Totally irrelevant," Blaine argued playfully.

"Completely relevant," Kurt laughed. "But you are right. This is the first date after all. We should steer clear of these types of conversations."

"Yes, we should," Blaine said, grabbing his glass of wine and raising it in the air. "To first dates, to everlasting friendship, and to getting to know each other properly." Kurt smiled, grabbed his glass, and clinked it with Blaine's. They may be skirting around each other, but he had no doubt in his mind they would work out in the end. He just needed to be patient.

* * *

Kurt was beyond confused. Rekindling things with Blaine was turning out to be much more difficult than he thought it would be. When they were together, everything seemed to be fine. But when they weren't, Blaine was quiet and unsure. It seemed like he was pulling away and Kurt didn't know what he was supposed to do. They had moments where they would flirt and laugh at the silliest things. But then with a flip of a switch, Blaine became distant. Kurt chalked it up to them trying to work around each other's new lives, but he was growing impatient with every passing day. All he wanted was to be with Blaine, completely and whole heartedly. But Blaine couldn't seem to make up his mind about what he wanted and Kurt was at a loss.

Blaine knew he was frustrating Kurt. He knew that it was his fault why there was an ever present awkwardness. But he didn't understand his own self enough to explain it to Kurt. He knew he loved Kurt. He knew he wanted to be with Kurt. But he didn't know why he kept pulling away. He was aggravating himself and he wasn't sure how much more he could take. Why couldn't their relationship be simple like it had been in high school? Why couldn't they fall back in sync how they both wanted? Why did he have to overthink everything and push Kurt away when all he wanted was to hold Kurt in his arms? Blaine didn't know and the more he tried to figure it out, the more irritated he became.

"What about this?" Kurt asked, pointing at a snow globe. It was the end of November and he was helping Blaine pick out a Christmas gift for his mother. Or rather, he was trying to help Blaine. It was one of those days where Blaine was closed off and every suggestion Kurt made Blaine shot down.

Blaine barely glanced at the snow globe before shaking his head. "No, she hates stuff like that," he said dismissively.

"Ok," Kurt breathed.

"I hate when you do that," Blaine muttered under his breath.

"When I do what?"

"You know what," Blaine snapped without looking at him.

"Actually, I don't," Kurt replied, his patience wearing thin. Blaine's attitude was seriously starting to piss him off. "If I did I wouldn't have asked."

"_Ok_," Blaine mimicked his voice. "That is what I'm talking about. You do that whenever you're holding something back and it's really annoying. If you have something to say then say it."

Kurt's mouth fell open but he quickly shut it. "Alright, fine. We've been here for over two hours, Blaine, and you have been nothing but rude. I'm tired, I'm hungry, and you've had a nasty attitude since I picked you up. If you didn't want my help then why the hell did you ask me to come with you in the first place?"

Blaine looked away and took a deep breath. He was doing it again, pushing Kurt away for no reason and he hated himself for it. "You're right. I'm sorry," he spoke quietly. "I'm just stressed because my parents and Coop are coming to my house this year for Christmas and I am in no way ready for them. I'm taking my frustrations out on you and I shouldn't do that."

Kurt's anger dissipated. "It's ok," he said softly, placing a gentle hand on Blaine's arm. "I understand."

_I understand. _

The words cut through Blaine. He wished Kurt truly did understand what was going on with him. Then maybe he could explain it to him. "Let's go get something to eat at the food court," he suggested with a sigh. "I'm hungry too."

Kurt offered him a small smile and started to head out of the store. Blaine watched him walk away and his heart ached. What was he doing?

* * *

By the time they made it back to Blaine's house, Blaine's mood had turned sour again. It started when the guy at the Starbucks inside the mall tried to get Kurt's number. Kurt had declined with a smile and moved on but it put Blaine on edge again. What the hell was Kurt doing waiting for him to step up? He was a gorgeous, successful man who could have anyone he wanted and yet he chose to waste his time on Blaine. Kurt deserved better than this. He deserved more than a friend who couldn't even figure out what he wanted. He deserved to be romanced and swept off his feet like one of his characters. He didn't need the grief and confusion Blaine was causing him but the idea of letting Kurt go shattered his heart. He needed to do something quick or he was going to go crazy.

"Alright well," Kurt sighed as he set Blaine's bags down by the front door. "You got everything you needed except your mom's gift. Maybe you should call Cooper for ideas."

Blaine scoffed. "Yeah right. Cooper's idea of a good gift is a picture of himself in a fancy frame."

"Ok, then," Kurt said with a forced smile. "I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, later," Blaine muttered with his eyes to the ground.

Kurt turned around to leave but stopped when his hand was on the doorknob. He breathed deeply and turned back to Blaine with soft determination in his eyes. "Are you going to tell me what's going on with you? Or are we just going to ignore it like we have the past five months?"

Blaine bristled and stood straighter. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about you," Kurt snapped. He tempered his tone and stepped closer. "I'm talking about us, about this," he gestured between them. "I'm talking about the fact that one day you're perfectly fine and the next day you're completely closed off. What is going on with you, Blaine? Talk to me."

"Why didn't you give that man your number?" Blaine asked instead of answering Kurt's questions. "He was good-looking and by the quality of his suit it's obvious he has a good job. Why did you turn him away?"

"What?" Kurt asked taken aback. "Because."

"Because?"

"Because I'm in love with you!" Kurt shouted in frustration. "What kind of question is that? You know I'm in love with you! Why the hell would I give him my number?"

"Well, why not?" Blaine retorted. "You're single, he was handsome. Why not give him a shot?"

"Are you being serious right now?" Kurt asked with astonishment. "I'm _in love_ with _you!"_

"You keep saying that, but are you really? Or are you in love with the 18 year old me?"

Kurt stepped back as tears formed in his eyes. "What the hell, Blaine. You know how I feel about you, right now you, not 18 year old you. I don't understand what the hell is going on with you but you seriously need to sort your shit out because I am going crazy here."

Blaine shook his head with a humorless laugh. "You really don't get it," he said more to himself than to Kurt. "I can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean by that?" Kurt asked, his voice breaking.

"I mean, that I cannot do this anymore," Blaine said with a firmness that reminded him far too much of his father. "You're right. I need to get my shit together and I can't do that if I'm too strung up on you."

"And that means what, exactly?"

"It means I can't see you anymore," Blaine said brokenly. "It means that I need to step back from all of this for a little while. I need space."

"So that's it?" Kurt asked with a shrug. "We're done before we even started? How is that fair?"

"Who said life was fair?" Blaine said as he crossed his arms.

Kurt held back the tears that wanted to spill. "Fine. If that's what you want then I'll leave you alone. Just know that you did this, not me. I have been more than patient with you and you have decided to put an end to this, not me."

Blaine gulped, his heart hammering in his chest. "Fine."

Kurt stared at him for a moment longer before quickly exiting his house. The moment the door slammed behind him, Blaine regretted sending him away. He ran his fingers through his hair and took a shaky breath. What had he just done?

* * *

Blaine sat in front of the fireplace with his second beer in hand. It was the week before Christmas and the last thing he felt like doing was celebrating in any way. Truth be told, Blaine didn't enjoy Christmas and hadn't for a long time. Once he came out of the closet, Christmas had become a forced holiday with his family. He and Cooper got along fine, but they both disliked their parents and their parents hated each other. Christmas inevitably turned into one big fight amongst them all and Blaine was beyond over it. The only Christmas he had truly enjoyed was the one he spent with Kurt back in high school, and now it seemed like he couldn't even have that again. Blaine sighed deeply. This time of year always sucked.

"Blainey, I'm back," Blaine heard Cooper shout.

"In here," he called out from the living room. Cooper walked in and took a seat next to him. "Did mom get to her flight on time?" Their parents stayed at his house for one week exactly. He wasn't surprised when their father told them he couldn't stay longer because he had business to care of, and their mother had no doubt booked herself a week away on some island where she could forget about everything and flirt with the cabana boys.

"Yeah she did," Cooper said with a sad smile. "I wish she would've stayed a little longer though. I kinda miss her."

Blaine raised a brow at his brother. "Aren't you leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah but only because you'll be working all week," Cooper reminded him. "What am I supposed to do in this house all by myself? Besides, I need the sun to survive. There's too much snow here." Blaine rolled his eyes, a smirk playing at his lips. California was nice and all, but he loved the snow. Thoughts of him and Kurt building a snowman with a child ran through his mind and he sighed, downing the last sip of his beer. "Can I get you another?" Cooper asked teasingly.

Blaine shrugged and handed Cooper the empty bottle. "Sure."

Blaine missed the sympathetic look on Cooper's face as he left the living room. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander to what a life with Kurt would be like. He thought about how different Christmas would be with him. He thought about how much happier he'd be with him and it broke his heart. They'd barely spoken in the past month, Blaine doing everything in his power to stay away. He thought that the time apart would help him figure out why he wouldn't allow himself to be happy with Kurt, but all it did was make the ache in his heart worse.

"You know," Cooper's voice rang out as he walked back into the room. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you weren't having a very good night," he said as he took a seat.

Blaine let out a short breath as Cooper handed him his beer. "Gee, what ever gave you that idea?"

"Well, considering you've never been much of a drinker and yet that's your third beer is one clue," Cooper said with a sip of his own beer as if he was actually trying to figure out what was wrong with brother. "The sullen look on your face is another. Or maybe it's the fact that you've barely spoken all week." Blaine took a swig of his beer but said nothing. "Is this about a guy? I haven't seen you this way since…"

Blaine glanced at him curiously. "Since?"

Cooper eyed his brother for a moment and when he spoke, his tone was gentle. "Since you moved in with me after you graduated."

Blaine looked down, memories of his first few months in California flooding his mind. Before he tried to move on from Kurt, he spent a fair amount of time missing him and wishing he'd done more to hold on to their relationship. He spent hours thinking of all the ways he could've done things differently, of all things he could have said to Kurt. It took Cooper forcing him out on the beach for him to get out of the depression he was falling into, a depression he was starting to realize was happening again.

"What ever happened to that special friend of yours anyway? The one I wasn't supposed to know about?"

Blaine's head shot up. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the guy that gave you that poem you kept underneath your pillow," Cooper said with nonchalance. "The poem I saw you reading and rereading all summer."

"What did you do? Spy on me?" Blaine snapped.

"Duh," Cooper said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'm your big brother, it's in my job description," he teased. Blaine scoffed and looked away. "Seriously though, B. I haven't seen you this out in the dumps since this guy from over ten years ago. What's going on with you?"

Blaine breathed deeply, tears forming in his eyes. "You don't get it, Coop. He wasn't just some guy from high school. He was my everything."

"Ok, and?"

"And…I never let him go," Blaine admitted quietly. "I never could. He was too perfect for me to let go."

"Alright then, have you seen him? Tried talking to him?" Cooper wondered. "Is that why you're so sad? Because you're feeling nostalgic?"

Blaine shook his head. "No. That's not why, not exactly anyway." Cooper said nothing, waiting for Blaine to open up to him. He knew when to push and when to wait. "His name is Kurt and he…I…" Blaine took a shaky breath. 'We've been seeing each other again, since our class reunion. Or rather, we've been trying but it's…it's not working. We aren't working."

"Well, why not? I mean, I'm no expert at love but tell me what's going on. Maybe I can help. I have these moments of brilliance you know, and it's been a while since I've had one so I'm pretty due," Cooper said with a serious nod.

Blaine traced the spout of his bottle with his finger. Maybe talking to Cooper wouldn't be so bad. Maybe then he could figure out why he kept pushing Kurt away. With a sigh he nodded. "Go grab yourself another beer. You're in for a long story."

Blaine told Cooper everything. He told him about their relationship in high school and the deal they'd made. He told him about their Christmas, their prom, their promise to see each other again. He told him about how he kept pushing Kurt away now that they were reunited and how he somehow was always finding an excuse to fight with him. He told him how he always seemed to look for assurance from Kurt that he still loved him, and how even then he questioned it. Finally, he admitted that he was still head over heels in love with Kurt and how he knew that no one would ever be able to take his breath away like Kurt did.

"I just don't understand why I keep pushing him away," Blaine said with frustration, his half empty beer sitting in the table. "Why do I keep making him jump through all these hoops only to say, _nope, sorry, can't do it? _All I want, all I've ever wanted is to be with him. Why am I making this so much harder than it needs to be?"

Cooper smiled softly. "You always were pretty oblivious to the most obvious things."

"What?"

"Blaine, you're scared."

"What?" Blaine scoffed. "I'm not scared. Why would I be scared? Kurt loves me, I know that."

"If you know that, then why do you keep pushing him away? If he loves you as much as you keep saying, why are you scared of him?" Cooper asked seriously.

Blaine huffed in aggravation. He wasn't scared of Kurt. There was no reason to be. He was the most amazing and compassionate man he'd ever known. Kurt was patient and loving and at the end of the day, it was Kurt who was dedicated and sure about what he wanted out of life. Blaine was the one that was unsure of everything. He was the one that couldn't figure out how he felt or what he wanted. The sudden realization hit Blaine like a ton of bricks and he inhaled slowly. Cooper was right. He was scared.

"I really am a complete idiot," Blaine said more to himself than to Cooper.

"What do you mean?" Cooper asked as if he didn't already know the answer.

Blaine looked at Cooper. "You're right, I am scared. But not of Kurt, of myself."

_Bingo_, Cooper thought to himself, holding back a proud grin from being right. "Of yourself?"

Blaine looked away and shook his head. "I'm scared of hurting him. I'm scared of doing to him what Dad did to Mom. I mean, everyone, _everyone_ in this family gets divorced. Mom and Dad, Grandma and Grandpa, Uncle Charles and Aunt Brittany, you and Danielle! Everyone! It's like the Anderson Family curse. How can I put him through that? How could I hurt him like that?"

"As opposed to what? You hurting him now by stringing him along and pushing him away?" Cooper asked a bit angrily. "You can't let our mistakes dictate how you live your life, B. Mom and Dad were never a good match to begin with. How many times has mom said that she married him for the money? Same with Grandma and Grandpa. They got married for the title that came along with it, not for the love. Now, Uncle Charles and Aunt Brittany was a bit sad, sure. But they have Jay together and they're at least still the best of friends."

"What about you and Danielle? What's your excuse?"

"We didn't love each other," Cooper simply stated. "We got married in spite of our parents, but we were never in love, not truly. But you and Kurt? You two are different. You've been in love for over a decade. What you two have is that epic romance that only comes around once in a lifetime. The way I see it, you can either take a chance and finally be happy, or you can be sad and alone for the rest of your life." Cooper patted Blaine on the shoulder before standing up. "Think about it."

* * *

Kurt walked into Children's Memorial a few days before Christmas Eve with as much courage as he could muster. Blaine had all but cut Kurt out of his life completely. They texted a couple of times, each time initiated by Kurt, and they had a brief phone call the day before Blaine's family came into town but that was it. The lines of communication were practically nonexistent and it was tearing Kurt apart. He had no idea why Blaine had decided to shut him out but he couldn't give up on them. He wouldn't give up on them. He loved Blaine too much to just let him go.

He walked towards the nurse's station but stopped in his tracks when Blaine turned a corner into the hallway. Blaine wrote something in the clipboard he was holding before looking up and coming to an abrupt halt. Kurt gulped. It was now or never. He took a step forward but stopped when Blaine held a finger up. Blaine walked over to the nurse's station, handed the nurse his clipboard and spoke with her quickly before turning back to Kurt. He slipped his hands in his pocket and walked to him, a small smile on his lips.

"Hi," Blaine greeted cautiously. "What um, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you," Kurt said with no hesitation. "I miss you."

Blaine looked away for a moment and when he looked up at Kurt, there were tears in his eyes. "I miss you too," he spoke somberly.

Kurt wanted to ask him why he kept pushing him away if he missed him, but chose not to. They could talk about it later. "I can't stay, I have a meeting across town but, I wanted to see if you would come to our Christmas Eve party," he said hopefully. "I know you're busy with your family in town but I'd really like it if you could stop by, for a little while at least."

"My parents left a couple of days ago and Coop left yesterday morning," Blaine told him. "I have to work early Christmas Day though."

"You don't have to stay long," Kurt said quietly, reaching out to Blaine's hand to hold. "It's not a big party, just a few close work friends and Sebastian's secret lover that I'm not supposed to know about," he chuckled lightly.

Blaine looked down at their intertwined fingers and sighed. "Why do you keep doing this?" he asked just above a whisper. "Why do you keep coming back to me when all I keep doing is pushing you away?"

Kurt took a step closer, not at all caring that they were still in the hallway and threw his arms around Blaine's neck in an embrace. Blaine couldn't help but melt into it, wrapping his own arms around Kurt's torso and hugging him tightly.

"Because I love you," Kurt whispered in his ear. "Because I'm always going to love you," Blaine nuzzled his nose in the crook of Kurt's neck but said nothing. "I'm not letting you go so you can stop trying to run me off." They held each other for only a moment longer before parting. "I don't know what's going on with you, Anderson but if you think that I'm giving you up so fast then you don't know me at all."

Blaine smiled softly, a small chuckle escaping his lips. "You always were stubborn."

"Not nearly as stubborn as you," Kurt retorted with a gentle tease. "Will you come to the party?"

Blaine breathed deeply, Cooper's words fresh in his mind. Could he do it? Could he let go of his fears and for once in his life truly try to be happy? Would it all be worth it? The hopeful look in Kurt's eyes melted his heart and he knew that he couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't keep pushing away the one person that was always there for him no matter what. He needed to let it all go before he lost Kurt completely.

"Ok, yeah," Blaine nodded and Kurt grinned. "I'll stop by for a little while but I really can't stay long. I have to be here at 4am."

"That's fine," Kurt assured him. "The party starts at 6 so you can stay for a few hours and still make it home in time to get some sleep."

Blaine smiled softly at him, leaning forward and kissing his cheek before walking away backwards. "I'll see you then."

* * *

Three hours was all Blaine could take before deciding to leave Kurt's party. The party wasn't bad by any means and the guests were kind to him, but he felt like an outsider. They all knew each other through work with the exception of Sebastian's date, a teacher named Hunter, and he stuck by Sebastian's side all night. Blaine thought about doing the same with Kurt, but he didn't want to feel like some puppy chasing him around for attention. So he stayed in the background and watched Kurt play host instead. When they all gathered in the living room with their drinks in hand to play some board game, Blaine knew it was his chance to make his exit.

"Kurt," Blaine called as Kurt walked past him. Kurt turned to him and his face dropped when he saw Blaine had his coat and scarf on. "I have to head out."

"But you just got here," Kurt replied meekly as they started walking towards the door.

"I've actually been here for over three hours," Blaine smirked.

Kurt looked at his watch. "Oh wow, I hadn't even realized that much time passed already," he looked at Blaine with regret. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you this whole time."

"You didn't," Blaine assured him and he meant it. Kurt hadn't ignored him; he was just busy running around making sure all of the guests were enjoying themselves. "I wish I could stay longer but I have to get some sleep. I have a fifteen hour shift tomorrow."

"Right, of course," Kurt looked down in hopes that Blaine couldn't tell how truly disappointed he was.

Blaine lifted Kurt's chin and looked deeply into his eyes. "We'll talk soon, I promise. I know I've been more than a little confusing lately, but we'll talk."

Kurt nodded with a small smile. "Ok. Be careful out there. The roads are-"

Kurt was disrupted by hollers and catcalls coming from his friends in the living room, mainly Sebastian. "KISS! YOU HAVE TO KISS!"

Kurt and Blaine glanced at each other then looked up to see they were standing underneath the mistletoe. Kurt cursed under his breath. Sebastian must have put the damn thing up while he'd been holed up in the kitchen.

"You don't have to," Kurt tried telling Blaine. "I don't want to make things weird between us."

"KISS HIM!" Sebastian shouted. "IT'S TRADITION!"

"Shut your drunk ass up, Sebastian!" Kurt shouted back.

"NOT UNTIL YOU KISS HIM!"

"Kurt," Blaine said just above a whisper, his tone firm and demanding attention.

The moment Kurt turned his head Blaine captured his lips in a heated kiss. Kurt gasped and Blaine took full advantage, thrusting his tongue into Kurt's mouth and dominating his lips. Kurt whimpered, the cheers in the background fading away as he got lost in Blaine's embrace. Blaine took a step forward, needing to be closer, needing to feel Kurt against him. His hands held onto Kurt possessively. Months of uncertainty and built up frustration came pouring out and Kurt lost all ability to think. All he could do was feel Blaine against him, feel his heart beating out of his chest. When they parted, Blaine left Kurt completely breathless.

"I have to go," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips. "We'll talk soon, I promise." He kissed Kurt's forehead and let him go, walking out of the apartment and leaving Kurt standing there with his mouth agape.

It took several minutes for Kurt to come back down from the clouds and walk to the living room. He took a seat on the arm of one of the chairs, his eyes looking off to the distance.

"You ok over there, Hummel?" Sebastian asked with a smirk. Kurt nodded slowly but said nothing and the group laughed at his inability to speak. "I gotta hand it to Blaine, not just anyone can leave you speechless."

Kurt nodded again, blinking a few times. His fingers touched his lips and he smiled to himself. "Yeah, speechless."

* * *

It was just past midnight when Blaine heard the frantic knocking at his door. "I'm coming!" he yelled out as he took the last steps. He opened the front door and his eyes widened. "Kurt?"

"I never gave you your gift," Kurt replied a bit frenzied. "You left and I didn't give you your Christmas gift."

"Couldn't this wait until tomorrow?" Blaine asked as he ushered Kurt inside.

"No," Kurt answered instantly. "It couldn't. I needed you to open this before you went to work."

Blaine took the large rectangular box with a raised brow. "Ok," he said with a confused chuckle. "Come in," he nodded as he walked to his living room. He set the gift down on the coffee table before walking to his Christmas tree and picking up Kurt's gift. "Here."

Kurt took the box with a small smile but didn't open it. "Open yours first."

Blaine nodded as he took a seat on the couch next to Kurt. He unwrapped the present and lifted the lid, gasping when he saw his gift. "Kurt," he breathed in wonderment. Kurt had made him a collage of photos of him with his patients and pictures drawn by them. In the middle of the collage was a poem. "How?"

"I took the pictures with my phone when you weren't looking and I may have visited the hospital a few times to talk to the kids when you weren't there," Kurt said bashfully. "They helped me write the poem." Blaine smiled up at him and read the poem aloud.

**They Say, I say**

_They say he's amazing.  
They say he's their friend.  
They say they can count on him 'til the very end._

_They say he makes them laugh and gives them hope to fight.  
They say that they believe him when he says things will be alright._

_They love him because he's kind.  
They love him because he's __sweet.  
They love him because he always gives them very special treats. _

_They love him because he cares, because his heart's as pure as gold.  
They love him because the fear fades away, when it's his arms that hold._

Blaine looked up with tears in his eyes and Kurt nodded for him to continue.

_I say he's all of this and more, he's someone to love, someone to choose.  
I say he's passionate and true, he's someone I could not bear to lose. _

_I love him because of all he is and everything he's not.  
I love him for all the times we loved and for every time we fought._

_But most of all, I love him because he's who all men should inspire to be.  
I love him because he's the only one to ever truly see me for me._

"Do you like it?" Kurt asked sheepishly. "I was thinking, since you like my poems so much, that maybe you could hang it up in your office. If you wanted."

"I love it," Blaine said softly. "Truly, Kurt, it's beautiful. This is most definitely going up in my office." Kurt grinned happily, his heart soaring with pride. "Open yours now," he said with glint in his eyes that Kurt hadn't seen in months.

Kurt unwrapped his gift, his eyes lighting up when he saw that Blaine had gotten him several new charms for his bracelet that correlated to his books.

"You said that the charms inspired you but had lost their magic," Blaine said as he set his frame on the coffee table. "So I thought maybe you'd outgrown those and needed some new ones. I figured that you could switch them out according to what you're writing."

Kurt ran his fingers over the stainless steel charms, his mind already seeing the scenes they would match with. "Is this supposed to be Myaran Village?"

"Mhm," Blaine said with a nod. "That's supposed to be the portal, though I'm not sure if it's exactly how you envisioned it, and that one is The Lake of Firei. I had them all special ordered so they're one of a kind, just like you."

Kurt let out a shaky breath. "This is why I'm so in love with you," he voice cracked. "You're the only person who knows me, really knows me. You're the only who truly listens to me." Kurt's eyes dipped, falling to the charms he fingered lovingly. "I don't understand why you keep fighting us."

"Because I'm scared," Blaine whispered with shame. "I'm terrified of how you make me feel, Kurt. But I'm even more terrified of hurting you."

"You're already hurting me," Kurt snapped, but his exhaustion outweighed his anger at this point. "Can't you see that?"

"I do now," Blaine said with a hint of desperation. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. I've been so foolish. I can't stand the thought of not being with you and yet I'm scared of giving us a chance."

"You've been scared since we were 18, Blaine. It's time to stop being scared," Kurt implored gently. He put the charms aside and slid closer to Blaine. He cupped Blaine's face, his eyes soft but determined. "Your kids are right. Sometimes it will hurt and sometimes it will be scary, but that means fighting harder Blaine, not giving in. It means holding one another and believing, that things will be alright again. I don't care how hard things might be. I am not going to stop fighting for you, for us. It's been ten years and I'm still completely in love with you."

"What if you deserve better?" Blaine asked meekly.

"I deserve you," Kurt retorted. "I want you. That hasn't changed and it's not going to change."

"I want you too," Blaine breathed. "So much."

Blaine crashed their lips together but Kurt pulled away. "Blaine, wait. I need you to be sure about this. I'm not going to jump head first if you aren't going to jump with me."

"I am," Blaine promised him. "I'm done running. I don't want to be apart from you anymore, I can't be apart from you. I'm yours completely, for as long as you want me."

"Always, Blaine," Kurt whispered against his lips. "Always."

* * *

An hour and a half after they fell asleep, Blaine's alarm clock went off. He groaned in dismay and turned it off. "I officially have to get up for work," he said as he kissed Kurt's bare back.

Kurt sighed loudly. "Yeah, I should go too. I'm supposed to be up in a few hours to drive back home anyway. I might as well go back to the apartment, grab my things, and head out. I'm supposed to meet Dad's new lady friend."

Blaine chuckled. "The Law has a lady friend? Do tell."

Kurt turned his body and gently pulled Blaine on top of him. "Her name's Carole. She's so special that he even spent Christmas Eve with her family. She has a son our age."

"Awe, maybe you'll get a brother for Christmas," Blaine teased lightly.

Kurt hummed. "I'm more concerned about the boyfriend I got for Christmas," he said and Blaine blushed. "I love you."

Blaine kissed him tenderly. "I love you too. I'm sorry for being an idiot for so long."

"It's ok," Kurt replied, his nose brushing against Blaine's. "You're more than worth the wait."

* * *

A/N: The epilogue will be up within the next few days. I hope you liked this chapter. :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello my dears. I can't thank you enough for everything. I seriously love you all.

This epilogue is super short and honestly it's because I wanted it to be done. My muse has been itching to get back to _A Lucky Man's Charm_ so I needed to be done with this.

Quick fyi, Finn is married to Quinn because I don't see Rachel with a big family and that's what I wanted for Finn in this. Their twins are 9 years old. Kurt and Blaine's son is 10, their daughter is 8.

Thank you GleekMom for being so amazing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination.

* * *

_Seven years later_

Kurt stood by the window that looked out into the street with his coffee cup in hand. He glanced at the clock to see the time and it was almost noon. He turned his head back to look outside with a sigh. It was Christmas day and Blaine promised that he'd be home in time for presents. But the storm last night practically snowed them in and the roads were more than likely jammed. He hoped that his husband was safe.

"Kurt?" Kurt turned to look at his step-brother. "The kids are getting restless. I know we said we'd wait for Blaine but…"

Kurt offered a small smile. "It's alright, Finn. I'll be right in and then they can open their gifts." Finn nodded and walked off.

Kurt looked outside once more, willing Blaine's car to appear in the distance. He looked up at the sky and saw that the snow had started to fall again. It was their first Christmas together as a family and he hated starting without Blaine but he knew there was no way their two kids alongside Finn and Quinn's twins would wait any longer. With a sad sigh, Kurt walked to the living room.

"Can we open then now?" Laila, Finn and Quinn's daughter asked eagerly the moment Kurt walked in.

Kurt waved at the kids. "Have at it," he smiled as he took a seat next to his dad. "I'm glad you guys got here before the storm hit. The roads are horrendous I'm sure."

Burt chuckled and nodded. "Ain't that the truth? Looks like you'll be hosting us for a few more days."

Kurt smiled. "We don't mind. We have the space and we love the company," he said with a glance at Finn who was watching his son Jack open his new junior drum set. "Where's Quinn?"

"Bathroom," Finn said with sympathy. "Breakfast did not go down well."

Quinn was in her first trimester and nothing she ate agreed with the new baby. Kurt turned to his kids with confusion. While Jack and Laila were tearing their wrapping paper apart, Isaac and Diane sat by and watched with sad faces.

"What's wrong guys?" he asked them gently. "Why aren't you opening your gifts?"

Isaac glanced at his sister who hugged her stuffed dolphin tightly. "We're waiting for Daddy."

"You don't have to, sweetheart," Kurt told him, looking over at Jack who was screaming with excitement over his new drum set. "Daddy will understand."

Diane shook her head vigorously and Isaac crossed his arms with determination. "No," he said with a firmness that reminded Kurt of Blaine. "This is our first Christmas together and we want Daddy here." Diane nodded in agreement.

Kurt smiled at them. They adopted the brother and sister in January and they adjusted to their new family far quicker than Blaine and Kurt anticipated. Isaac was headstrong but had a kind heart while Diane was sweet and soft spoken. They spent most of their time with Kurt since he was home more and they either played quietly near him while he wrote or they talked with him about his stories, sharing their own ideas in hopes of helping him. With Blaine however, Isaac was loud and playful, he and Blaine usually getting into wrestling matches. Diane would simply cuddle with Blaine while he read to her or they'd paint together. She was young but Kurt and Blaine believed she had a gift and they did everything in their power to encourage her.

"I'm home!" Blaine's voice traveled from the front door.

"DADDY!" Isaac shouted as he scrambled to his feet. Diane squealed excitedly and ran after her big brother.

Blaine barely had his coat off when he was tackled by Isaac. He groaned loudly and allowed himself to fall to the ground. Diane giggled and stood back as her brother and daddy rolled on the floor. Isaac was sitting on top of Blaine tickling him with a victorious grin. No one could resist him. He was the best tickler in town.

"Alright, alright!" Blaine said through his laughter. "You win!"

Isaac stopped tickling Blaine and crossed his arms smugly. Blaine quickly grabbed hold of him, flipped him around, and started tickling him. "YOU SAID I WIN!" he shouted with a laugh.

"Yeah but I never said 'Uncle'," Blaine replied as his son squirmed underneath him. Blaine glanced up for a moment to see that Diane was pouting. She was still waiting for her greeting. Blaine got up and quickly walked to Diane, scooping her up in his arms and spinning her around. "Hi, Princess."

Diane giggled into his shoulder. "Hi, Daddy."

Isaac hurried over to Blaine and wrapped himself around Blaine's leg. "Daddy, can we open presents now?"

Blaine looked at his kids with wide eyes. "You haven't opened presents?"

Diane shook her head against Blaine. "We were waiting for you," she spoke quietly.

Blaine smiled lovingly. "Well wait no more," he said and walked to the living room with Isaac still attached to his leg.

The moment they reached the double doors, Isaac let go of Blaine and Diane practically jumped out of his arms. Blaine smiled at Quinn who was curled up in the chair, then at Finn and Carole who were picking up the wrapping paper from the floor. He patted Burt on the shoulder as he walked around the couch and took a seat next to Kurt.

"Long night?" Kurt asked with a warm smile.

Blaine leaned over and pecked his lips. "Very long night. The roads are awful. That's what took me so long to get home. I drove slower than Finn," he teased lightly.

"I don't drive that slow," Finn immediately argued with a scowl.

Quinn scoffed. "Whatever you say, grandpa," she muttered.

"Tough morning, Quinn?" Blaine asked with concern.

Quinn nodded with a sigh. "I can't keep anything down. The twins weren't nearly this picky."

"Yeah, you practically ate us out of the house," Finn smirked, dodging when Quinn threw a couch pillow his way.

Blaine chuckled at them and turned to his kids. Isaac was grinning with excitement as he opened his next gift, several new games that went with the new system he just received while Diane stared in awe at the one present she opened, a new paint set.

"Honey, you know Santa brought you more than just that, right?" Blaine asked with amusement.

"Yeah but," Diane trailed her fingers delicately over the package. "These are really nice paints, Daddy. There's no way there's anything cooler than this.

"I don't know, Munchkin," Blaine shrugged with a smirk. "Santa and I had a long talk. There's probably some really cool stuff under there."

Diane turned to Kurt. "Dad, can I set up a corner in your library?" she asked hopefully. "I won't make a mess or anything and I'll always clean up my paints."

Kurt scrunched his face in faux contemplation. Diane loved their library just as much as he did. "I think we can work something out," he said with a wink.

"Yay!" Diane clapped, setting her paints down and reached for her next gift.

* * *

Kurt breathed out as he took a seat on the couch. The kids were in bed, Quinn and Finn were curled up on the loveseat, and his dad and Carole were on the other. They were watching the Christmas special on TV and relaxing from the long day. Once the kids had all the gifts unwrapped, they set up Isaac's new gaming system in the play room where Finn and Blaine took turns losing to their sons. Quinn stayed curled up on the couch for most of the day while Carole tended to her. Diane and Laila played with Laila's new kitchen set for a while before Diane found herself a corner to paint a picture of their first family Christmas. Burt then allowed Laila to dress him up and played princess with her. After a couple of hours, Kurt forced Blaine to take a short nap after his long night and woke him up right before dinner.

The snow hadn't stopped all day and Kurt was more than grateful that Blaine had the next two days off. Blaine's hours were always hectic and it was something he was still getting used to. He closed his eyes and rested his head back, only to look up when Blaine walked into the living room with a cup of hot cocoa for him.

"Thank you," Kurt smiled as Blaine handed him the cup.

Blaine smiled back and took a seat next to him. "Did you get ahold of Sebastian?" he asked in a hushed tone so to not disturb the other from their movie.

Kurt hummed as he took a sip and nodded. "Yes, he and Hunter are having the time of their lives in London. I think he's enjoying married life a bit more than he's letting on," he smirked.

"Will they be back for New Years?" Blaine wondered.

"Hush you two," Burt said gruffly. "We're watching TV here."

Blaine raised his hands in surrender while Kurt rolled his eyes. "I think so," he whispered. "Maybe."

Blaine nodded but said nothing, pouting his lips out to Kurt, his eyes on Kurt's cocoa. Kurt smirked, raised his cup to Blaine's lips and he took a sip. They sat in silence and watched the movie, Kurt's head resting on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine wasn't watching the movie however. His eyes were on Kurt, a small smile on his lips. He never thought that this would be his life. He never imagined that the world's most amazing man would be his or that they would have two wonderful children together. This was all he ever wanted, all he ever dreamed of. Kurt, with his snarky attitude and beautiful heart, would forever be his very own Christmas special.


End file.
